Four years means no foreplay
by Miss I DON'T know it all
Summary: Four years long Quinn waited for the chance to finally have her way with Rachel Berry. Why four years you ask? Well that's the thing, it's Miss Berry and she's Quinn's teacher. What happens when Quinn can't give her up after her first taste? This is a Teacher/Student Faberry fic, with smut but a little plot as well. I've tweaked some chapters so there's more smut & flow in it.
1. Too long i waited

**Hey guys i just had this idea in my head and it wouldn't budge so i wrote you guys a little something. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was silly really. It was all so silly. But why couldn't she let it go then? If it was only a silly crush, just like Santana had said, then why wasn't it going away? Four years I had been watching her, admiring her from afar because I had no other choice. Four years I'd fantasize about ripping those owl sweaters off her delicious body, fur years of wanting to rip the buttons of her shirt, four years of wanting to push those skinny jeans down her legs and bury her fingers deep in-

"Miss Fabray!"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of my name being pronounced by the douchebag. I turned my head away from the window, with a perfect sculptured brow pointing in his direction.

"Good to have your attention. Could you perhaps tell the class what you've learned this lesson?"

I smirked and he paled instantly. He was in for now and he knew it. I bet he regretted the question as soon as it left his lips. I heard breaths being held as the class anticipated what I would do next. This year I had come back a different Quinn Fabray then what they remembered. Gone was the pretty blonde hair, gone was her cheerios uniform, gone were the summer dresses. I had waltzed through the doors of McKinley High, in the middle of the day without a care in the world. Or that's what I had aimed for. Everyone had done a double take, everyone but Santana and Brittany. They knew what it really was. It was my way of dealing with Russell Fabray moving back in. And with the new wardrobe belonged a whole new attitude.

At first I hated the whole new persona I had created. It wasn't entirely new though, I'd always had this rebel streak in me. This more punk look felt more me than HBIC ever had. But it wasn't until I'd seen the reaction it had caused a certain brunette that I started to enjoy this, _really_ enjoy this.

"Well it's safe to say I have wasted yet another hour of my precious time, learning that you absolutely suck at keeping me interested in anything you try and tell us every single damn day."

I smirked at him and watched his mouth open and close again in frustration and anger. I was expecting the next words to come out of his mouth, in fact I had been wanting to hear them for a while now.

"**Detention** Miss Fabray."

I smiled victoriously. Score.

"Whatever you say Sir, _whatever you say_."

I turned around to smirk at a laughing Santana as Brittany gave me a thumbs up. Even if they thought this was the dumbest plan I ever had, they supported me. They'd do anything to make me happy ad I just knew, that this day was going to turn out to do exactly that.

Finally when the bell rang again, signaling that it was time to go back to class, I snuck away from my friends and in to the bathroom. I needed a smoke and I needed it now. I figured Santana wouldn't notice I was gone since she and Britt had been whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. I smiled. Some days I was jealous because I couldn't have what they had but to be honest I was really happy for them. And needless to say when Santana finally pulled her head out of her ass and came out with Brittany, there wasn't a happier person on the planet than me.

I exhaled slowly and puffed the smoke out in perfect ringlets, enjoying the moment to myself when I heard the bathroom door slam.

"Whoever is in here, I have caught you red handed."

I smiled happily and inhaled once more upon hearing the angel's voice bouncing off the bathroom tiles. This was going to be one hell of an appetizer for later.

"I can see the **smoke ringlets** you know! I demand you leave the stall this instant and show yourself!"

I chuckled and pushed the door from the stall open, revealing myself to the gorgeous brunette who owned the angelic voice. I chuckled again when I saw her surprised expression and the blush creeping up her neck. See, during these years I had come to understand that the crush was mutual and I had on more than one occasion tested out this theory but it wasn't until I saw what my new look did to her that I realized, to hell with the rules. This was my final year and I was going to make the most of it.

"Hello _Miss Berry_."

My voice sounded even huskier due to the smoking and I watched as she swallowed hard and her eyes darted across the room.

"Quinn?"

"_Yes,_ Miss Berry."

I clacked my tongue against the roof of my mouth when I watched a frown settle upon her beautiful features. Oh how I'd love to just kiss it away.

"Put that cigarette out **right now**!"

I smirked as I put t out against the bottom of my boot before flicking it, with practiced ease, in the garbage can underneath one of the many sinks this bathroom had.

"All you had to do was _ask,_ Miss Berry."

My grin only grew bigger when she huffed and stepped closer.

"What are you _thinking_ Quinn? Smoking in a bathroom _at school_? Do you **want** to get caught?"

I made a move to answer her questions but she put her hand against my chest, effectively silencing me as goose bumps arose on the skin underneath the ripped sleeping with sirens t-shirt.

"Nevermind what you are doing to your lungs! Your health is important Quinn, you can't just throw your excellent shape away on some, some cancer sticks! And although the huskiness certainly adds to your tremendous a lot, I strongly suggest you quit smoking _at once_!"

I just kept on smiling at her as she ranted on and on about why I shouldn't smoke. She really was adorable rambling on and on but as much as I loved hearing her talk, ii would love it to see what else those lips were good at. So I trailed my fingers up and down her forearm, leaving only the slightest touch. All the while never breaking eye contact.

"So you should **stop** smoking, and I don't just mean here on school grounds I mean smoking in general and I don't know why you felt the need to even pick up such a disgusting habit but – _Quinn,_ what are you doing?"

She glanced down at my hand and I watched as she swallowed hard again before continuing my administrations. My smirk firmly in place when I locked eyes with her much darker chocolate eyes.

"If you want me to stop smoking, I'll stop smoking."

The surprise was evident on her face, obviously she expected me to put up some sort of fight.

"_Really_? You'll just stop smoking? Like that?"

"Anything for _you,_ Miss Berry."

I drawled seductively as I placed my hand possessively on her waist. My movement seemed to pull her out of her daze as I felt her trying to step back out of my presence but I wasn't planning on letting her. We'd both been waiting on this for four years and to be frank, I was so fucking tired of waiting.

"Quinn – What are you doing?"

I grabbed her hip more forcefully and placed my hand on top of hers that was still placed on my chest. I could feel her fingers threading in my shirt even though her eyes were wide and panicked. I knew she wanted this just as much as I did. We were each other's dirty little fantasy. She was my teacher and I was her student.

"I'm doing what we've both wanted to do for the last **four years**."

"Quinn I higly doubt we're on the same page here, I mean I am your teacher and I have an obligation to make sure my students turn out to be the best of themselves but I do not ever get this _personal_ with them at all and in fact that is basically.."

"_Shhhh_."

I silenced her by placing my index finger on her sweet plump lips.

"You want** this** Rachel and I want it too. So stop denying us something we **both** want."

She opened her mouth to speak again but I pulled my finegr away from her lips and grabbed her hips with both hands before ii pulled her against me. My lips hovered near the shell of her ear as I whispered the words I'd held back for so long.

"I'm eighteen now and I'll be graduating soon. My parents don't give a shit about me and Figgins is probably the biggest moron to ever rule this school so there is nothing stopping us really."

I let my lips graze her jaw line as I watched how she trembled in my arms, little puffs of air escaping her pink lips.

"So just give in Rachel, give in to _me_."

She pulled away to look deeply into my eyes. Her eyes were clouded and dark as night. I shivered just being looked at by them. Suddenly she pulled away from my grasp and turned to walk to the door. Panic erupted inside and I was seconds away from reaching out to her, begging her not to leave when I heard the lock click into place. As she turned around her bashfull eyes met mine and I smirked smugly.

"I _knew_ you'd see things my way, Miss Berry."

I watched in delight as she shivered, hearing the words fall from my lips. My abdomen was burning with desire and I could already feel that I soaked through my panties already.

I approached her slowly and placed both my hands on either side of her head.

"**No one** can find out Quinn."

I smirked.

"Trust me."

She nodded and I took my chance. I mashed my lips against her for the first time and I moaned just at the taste of the strawberry chapstick. I pulled back only to have her hand go around my neck and tug at my short pink hair. I groaned at the harshness of her grip.

"My, my, if I had known all it would take to get the _big bad Quinn Fabray_ moaning like a little girl is tugging her **hair**, I'd have you down on your knees a long time ago."

I shuddered, the strict tone of her voice turning me on even more.

"**Shit.**"

I muttered under my breath as u opened my eyes to be met with her smirk.

"Now now, _language_ Quinn. Surely you don't need me to teach you how to use proper vocabulary?"

I nearly creamed my panties, thinking about her teaching me a lesson.

"Besides I think someone still has a _lesson_ to learn about smoking on school grounds."

I smiled wistfully as I watched the pure and innocent Rachel Berry turn into a dominating sexy school girl fantasy. Years of pent up frustration clearly didn't just affect me. I reached up to palm her breasts through her shirt and watched in awe as she moaned out breathily before swatting my hands away. I whined as I attempted again only to be slapped away again. She forced me to look into her eyes as she told me what to do.

"You will **listen** to me Quinn Fabray and you won't do anything unless _I tell you to_."

I nodded eagerly.

"Oh such a _good girl,_ you can be such a _sweet girl_ when you want to be can't you Quinnie?"

I felt goose bumps rise up at the tone of her voice. It now had this husky, seductive quality it hadn't before.

"_On your knees_."

I dropped onto the dirty bathroom floor before I even registered what I was doing.

"Now I want you to eat me out Quinn. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded again, frantic to get a move on. I could already smell the sweet arousel through her skinny jeans. I need a taste and I needed one now.

"**Words** Quinn."

I looked up through hooded eyes and pushed the words out, they sounded so raspy as they left my throat.

"Yes Miss Berry.

She chuckled happily.

"So _eager_ to please."

She cupped my cheek and made me look her in the eye.

"Yes Miss Berry."

She chuckled at the huskiness in my voice, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Lap up **every drop** Quinn, if I see one drop hit the floor I'm gone and you won't ever get another chance to get this close to my pussy again. Got it?"

I swallowed hard as her grin turned into a triumphant smirk before nodding once again.

"_Good._"

I hooked my fingers around her waistband and pulled the skinny jeans down, marveling at every inch of tan, slender flesh I saw appearing before my eyes. When I reached her ankles she stepped out of them quickly before kicking them to the side. I trailed feather light kisses up her thighs before I reached her pussy covered in dark blue lace. The sweet smell that was distinctly Rachel met my nostrils as I tried to take in everything about her scent. But I wasn't given a lot of time, her hand fisted in my short pink hair pushed my nose against her gorgeous womanhood, making it clear she had no interest in for play. We'd had four years for that.

I pulled her panties down with my teeth and reveled in the sight of her glistening pussy, already dripping with sweet delicious juices. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Looks like I am not the only one _dripping_ with excitement here Miss Berry."

"Shut up and eat me out already Fabray."

And so I did.

* * *

**I know i know i'm such a tease. I might write another chapter with the smut if i'm encouraged though ;) If you have prompts, PM me :) **


	2. for a taste

**So you wanted the smut bad _huh_? Here it comes! I think i might continue with this and write some more smutty chapter but i'd need some more encouragement tho..First smut ever, tell me what you think?**

**R&R!**

* * *

I held my breath as I awaited her next command. My heart stopped for a minute as I took it all in. I was finally getting what I had been praying on for four years. Nights I'd spent wishing for this moment to happen. Days just consisting out of daydreams of me simply holding her hand, kissing her lips briefly. I must've watched her from under my eyelashes for more hours than I had sleep in my teenage years. And now, it was finally happening.

I stared up at her, past the swell of her breasts and the heaving of her chest, to her parted lips and hooded dark eyes staring at me just as intently. I shivered just from the look she was giving me. Behind the lust filled eyes there was something else, something I hadn't even dare to consider, not even dared to dream about. A part of me wanted it to disappear and the other part of me wanted to see it forever because I knew it would be reflected in my eyes as well. And it would complicate things. It would make this to be so much more than a lust filled fuck, it would mean that we made love and somehow this didn't seem like the setting for it. But I had already lost the battle with my hormones, there was no going back now.

"I want your _tongue_, Quinn."

Her voice was shaky, gone was the determined look and the strictness. It was all nerves and want now. I smiled in a lustful daze before I let my tongue dart out between my lips to wet them.

I sniffed her aroma just one more time before I rested my hands on her thighs, forcing them even more apart so I could watch her folds part just a millimeter or two. The glistening of her juice left me speechless. I had done this to her?

As if she read my mind her hand un-fisted itself and ran gently over my scalp before gripping some pink locks tighter and forcing my head to look back up at her smoldering gaze.

"All for _you_ Quinn."

I smiled bashfully. I didn't know I had such an effect on her. I knew she appreciated my form, especially when I wore that half ripped top to school that exposed my taut stomach. I had kept myself in shape for that exact moment. I watched her lick her lips and shake her head out of what I figured were dirty thoughts if the faint blush creeping up her neck had been any indication. But I had never expected this. I felt overwhelmed.

"And as much as I love this look of _humbleness_-"

The sharp intake of another breath plastering the smirk back on my face.

"-on your delicate features, my legs are going to give out _soon_"

Another gasp as my fingers danced on her inner thighs, leaving goose bumps in my wake.

"-and I'd rather have some strength left when my soon to be **orgasm **ripples through me."

I blinked as I watched the little trembling of her legs confirm that indeed, she was already so close to coming undone right there and then. I had wanted to prolong this, to take my sweet time but I figured time was overrated right now. I vowed to myself to not let it just be this onetime thing, I was going to make her come today and tomorrow and every day after that if given the chance. I grinned at the idea of making her writhe in pleasure and screaming out my name. There would be a time to make her go crazy, teasing her endlessly until she begged me for real ease but that time wasn't now.

Without warning I spread her folds with two fingers and took a tentative lick. I moaned at the taste of her sweet nectar in my tasting buds. She tasted even better than she smelled. She was sweet like honey but the little sour sting of the aftertaste had me thriving for more. I let my tongue take a longer lick this time, lapping up more of that delicious juice. And I lick her again and again as I felt her thighs trembled under my hand. Before moving my tongue up slowly to her hardening nub, it looked so sensitive, so ready to be touched that I wasted no time as I flattened my tongue against it before flicking it three times with the tip of my tongue. That elicited a heavy groan and a moan I was sure I'd never forget.

"**Fuck**– _Jesus_, Quinn!"

My name on her lips in the breathy whisper that picked up more volume the more times I flattened and then flicked my tongue against her clit, must've been what heaven sounded like. The fact that she said Jesus, even though she was Jewish made my chest swell in pride. I could make her forget about anything, everything except for my name.

More confident this time I stopped lapping up juices and I heard the whimper follow immediately.

"Oh, _no_- please, _no _you **can't** just – _AAAAH_, **GOD**! _Yes_!"

I had slid in two fingers without warning but they slipped right in perfectly due to the juices that coated her entire pussy and were already dripping down her inner thighs.

"Don't _stop_, don't _ever_ stop, please, **don't **stop!"

I licked the drops easily while continuing to pump my fingers in and out of her as I heard her beautiful voice breathe heavy moans to bounce off the walls of the bathroom before igniting the fire in my abdomen just as much.

"Shit _Quinn_, you feel so **good** inside me, you fill me up _so good_."

I moaned involuntarily as I let my own hand unbutton my ripped skinny jeans before disappearing into my own underwear. My own moan it seems caught her attention because she was suddenly pulling hard at my hair and saying words that I didn't even know she could still form.

"Quinn, **baby**, look at me."

The term of endearment sent my eyelids right back open as I stared up at her. I could see her struggling to keep her own eyes open and her brain must've been exhausting itself trying to form a sentence that would make her command clear.

"I want _you_-"

Another shaky moan as I stilled my fingers when she started tugging on my hand that was buried deep inside her. The whimper at the loss of movement, made me wonder how much it was taking her to stop me from continuing.

"-_up here_"

I tried to understand the message she was conveying me, her eyes black as night but an amber swirl made its presence known when the next words fell from her lips in a vulnerable whisper.

"**With me**."

I nodded and rose from my knees as I put my forehead to hers, staring deeply into her charcoal eyes.

"_Together_."

I nodded as she pried my hand away from my jeans and before I knew it she had inserted two fingers in my pussy, pumping furiously away as I also picked up my pace inside her. My thumb brushed her clit and she gasped against my mouth, warm breaths hitting my own lips.

"More Quinn, **faster.**"

I grazed my lips alongside her jaw as her thumb pressed flatly against my own clit, holding the pressure for a second so that I had to place my unoccupied hand against the wall for support as her other hand had also disappeared down my jeans but not at the front, oh no.

"Mmm, so _soft_."

As she cupped my left ass cheek I bit down her neck to stifle a scream. She squeezed harder in return, digging her fingernails into my sensitive flesh. I let my tongue soothe the bite before moving upwards again, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh beneath my lips. Every time I bit or sucked she bucked her hips and squeezed tighter.

"Quinn, **yes**, there, _right there_!"

Her breathy moans panted against my ear as she begged me for more, faster and please don't stop. In return I moaned her name over and over in worship as I kissed the skin below her ear softly.

"_Oh Rachel, Rachel, Rachel_."

That seemed to bring her back down to earth as her walls clamped hard around my fingers. She searched my face with her nose as it grazed my cheek I turned my head to watch her beautiful face. The parted lips and hooded eyes tried to hold mine as I felt her fingers, even though they were short, reach a spot no one had ever reached. In return I screamed her name.

"**RAAAACHEEEEEELL!**"

She smirked faintly and pressed again, I saw stars behind closed eyelids but before I let my orgasm wrap around me I pinched her clit between my forefinger and thumb. I knew it'd be enough to send her tumbling over the edge as I tumbled with her.

"**QUUIIIIN**, _Fuuck!_ **YEESSS!**"

"**RACHEEEEEELL, OH BABY FUUUUUUCK!"**

When my body slowly stopped trembling and my eyes willed themselves to open I was met with the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Her eyes were hooded but colored in a rich brown as a lazy smile grazed her lips. I grazed her cheek with my nose as I pulled my fingers out of her.

"_Mmm_."

She murmured as I let my forehead rest on her shoulder before tangling her left hand in my short locks. I sighed contently as I reveled in her soft fingertips scraping my scalp.

"Mhm."

I affirmed her murmur as I let the post orgasmic bliss overtake me and I pressed a soft kiss against her tan skin. I smiled, still feeling high after our intense experience. I felt her pull out of me and expected her to wipe her fingers on her jeans but I didn't feel it. Instead I heard a low moan and a wet smack. I lifted my head up to watch as her fingers disappeared in her mouth as she sucked on them. I felt my lower abdomen clench painfully in arousal again as she licked every finger clean, eyes wide open. Watching my facial expression before going for my hand that was hanging limp by her side, still covered in her own juices as she guided it towards my lips. A bit unsure but once more incredibly turned on I took a tentative lick. I was rewarded with her delicious taste and a guttural moan coming from deep within her. I licked my fingers clean before smirking in her direction. _Two could play this game_ I thought.

"You are _so **fucking** sexy_ do you know that?"

I smiled feeling bashful all of a sudden but she cupped my cheek strongly and forced me to look into her chocolate eyes.

"That cheerios uniform should be _illegal_."

A grin crept up her face and I felt my lower abdomen coil in anticipation.

"So damn **tight**, so damn **short **and don't get me started on those _spanks!_"

I grinned slyly. _She liked the uniform huh?_

"And those summer dresses, so _innocent_, so _virginal._ God I just wanted to take you against the lockers right there and then."

My mouth hung open in shock before she pushed it closed again.

"Don't be so surprised _Quinnie_, after all, half the school lusts after you."

I didn't care about the rest of the world outside this bathroom, all I cared about was her, this, _us_.

"But this _new look_ you have going on, god I never even thought I'd be into this _punk rebel thing_ but you make it look so enthralling, so **dangerous**. I felt as if I was entitled to slam you up against the nearest door and _devour_ you completely."

I was sure my eyes had turned nearly brown at her words. I had no idea that I affected her so much.

"And this **bashfulness**, this look of pure surprise and humbleness, god Quinn it makes you even more _beautiful_, if that's even possible."

I smiled as her grin turned into a soft smile.

She placed a sweet kiss to the corner of my lips and my breath hitched.

"So **beautiful.**"

Her whisper sent chills up my spine and before I registered what I was doing I hoisted her up and made her wrap her legs around my waist. I crashed my lips against her, meshing them hard as I sucked on her bottom lip before biting down. She gasped in surprise and I took the chance to push my tongue into her warm mouth. I tasted our juices combined together and growled lustfully. I pressed myself against her hard, feeling her curves against my own, molding perfectly together.

"Quinn, _oh boy_"

She tried to pull away several times but I wouldn't allow her.

"Very much a **girl,** thank you very much."

Every time she tried to speak, I shut her up by kissing her harder and harder.

"**Fuck **you're such a-"

Teeth clashed as I growled in disapproval.

"-_Good_"

The smacking sound of our lips vibrated off the bathroom walls.

"-kisser!"

I smirked against her lips and bucked my hips against her pelvis, hard.

"**SHIT**!"

I chuckled throatily.

I bucked harder and harder as the zipper of my jeans pressed hard against hers and my clit. I sped up the pace as the cold metal nub rubber delicious, creating a gorgeous friction between our two humping bodies. She bucked up even harder against me and I had to put both my hands against the wall, on either side of her head, to keep on standing.

"Quinn, you're so **fucking**-"

I stopped her rant with another growl and silenced her swollen lips with another hard bite on the bottom one.

"_Harder_ Quinn."

I picked up my pace and wondered what it would be like to have a harness with me now, to pound in her with a fake dick. Having her up against a wall, bending her over, slamming that thing into her. I growled again as I pushed even harder up against her.

"**More** ! I need _more_!"

I stilled my movements and put her down. She clung on to the wall for support as I shimmied out of my jeans and panties. She looked at my exposed pussy before mewling sweetly. I smirked as her mouth fell open. I bet she could see the old wetness on my inner thighs as new wetness was already dripping from my own pussy again.

"So _pretty._"

I giggled at her stunned face.

"All for **me**?"

The question sounded almost childlike except for the Cheshire cat grin she sported on her face.

"All for **you** Miss Berry."

She mewled again and it was soon becoming one of my most favorite sounds.

"On the ground _Miss_."

She looked at me with surprise written all over her face. She blinked twice before sinking down the wall to the floor on her knees.

"_You heard me_."

She nodded faintly before lying down on the floor, eyes eager to please staring back at me.

"You have no idea how many times I thought about this."

She opened her mouth to answer but as I crawled over her I put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"How many times I thought about pounding into you with a fucking rubber dick."

She swallowed hard as the images attacked her mind.

"Bending you over a sink as I slammed into you from behind."

She shut her eyes as a wave of pleasure rolled over her upon hearing my desires released from my inner thoughts.

"But what I thought about the most, was _this_."

I spread her legs as wide as I could before slipping a finger through her folds. It seemed Miss Berry was more than ready for round two. I hooked her right leg over my left thigh as I hooked my right thigh over her left one. I used all the strength I had in my arms to keep on hovering above her. I stared at her as she bit her lip hard, knowing already what position I was setting us up for.

"Pounding against you, just like- _this._"

I stressed the word by slowly lowering my pussy on to hers. As our clits bumped a delicious shiver ran through me. I immediately began rubbing our pussies together, creating a delicious friction between our bodies as our lower halves slid against one another. I put more and more force against each stroke and watched as she moved against the bathroom floor. Her back arching from the ground as she gripped both my ass cheeks with her hands for leverage. She pushed herself even harder against me with each trust. I ripped the buttons off her shirt as I tore it open with my teeth, growling like an animal when I saw the tan, soft flesh covered in a blue lacy bra. I nuzzled her breasts and bit softly at the inside of her breasts. She whimpered and I tore my mouth away from the delicious upper body to look at her sexy face. Eyebrows scrunched together, lips parted , head thrown back against the cool tiles. As her filthy moans vibrated off the walls I admired the heaving of her beautiful body.

"_Ah, ah, ah, yes_!"

I smirked but I quickly lost all pretense as I felt my orgasm building inside me. Soon enough the steady rhythm we had created became erratically untimed and we just went faster and faster as our voices pitched higher and higher.

"Ah, _yes, yes_, Quinn, _harder_!"

"Fuck, _yes,_ Rachel, **push more** babe, _more_."

We were slowly losing ourselves in the delicious friction and it wasn't going to take long before we'd dive back into a blissful abyss.

"Baby, yesssssss!"

Her hisses turned me on even more as I let my forehead rest against her collarbone, panting hard.

"Take it Rach, take it like the dirty girl you are!"

She moaned in approval.

"Oh yes, Quinn. I'm a **dirty girl**, such a _dirty girl."_

I grinned against her.

"Damn right you are! You're a _slut _for _my pussy_ Rachel."

"I _am_, oh **GOD**!"

I smirked against her neck before I whispered into her ear.

"Call me _Quinn_."

She screamed at that and bucked up even harder, of that was even possible.

"Oh you pound so hard, so deliciously, _hard_!"

The sound of naked flesh smacking against naked flesh filled the room in combination with panting and moaning and mewling and growling, it was the most beautiful symphony I'd ever heard.

"Such a **fucking** _slut_, you take it _so good_ like such a good **little whore** Rachel."

She whimpered at the dominating tone of my voice.

"Oh yes Quinn, _your_ whore."

My chest swelled n pride as I heard the words leave her lips in a high pitch.

"**MINE**!"

"_YOURS_!"

I roared as she mewled, both coming undone at the sounds of each other's voice and the pressing of clits against one another. Stars blinding my vision as I slumped against her.

* * *

**So, do you guys want more?  
**


	3. of you

There was no time after that. I couldn't revel in the bliss of what we had just done. I had to get up and fix my clothes as did she. I zipped up my pants and buttoned it. I pulled a bit at my t-shirt so it hung the right way again. I didn't have that much work to do, however Miss Berry was another story. As I walked towards the sink to fix my hair I glanced to my right.

She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, looking quite shocked at herself. I saw her sigh and rub her cheek in annoyance before she caught me watching. I blushed hard before I fixed my stare upon myself again through the mirror. However it gave me the perfect opportunity to see the half naked teacher walk towards the door where her panties and her skinny jeans layed after she'd carelessly flung them away moments ago. I let my gaze drop to her delicious ass, on full display as she bent over to grab the articles of clothing. I licked my lips and had to stifle a moan as it presented me with a view I wouldn't soon forget. It seems I wasn't as quiet as I believed because she caught my gaze in the mirror and blushed hard. I sighed and held on to the sink for support. This was what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want things to get awkward, but what had I expected?

I heard her pull on her jeans and zip it up before I glanced over my shoulder again. She was fussing with the shirt and I grinned in satisfaction, knowing I ripped the buttons off it.

"It's no use. You should just throw it away."

She looked up at me with a confused look, both sides fisted in her little, tanned hands.

"I ripped the buttons _remember_?"

Her eyelids fluttered at the memory before she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Right."

Then she realized this caused quite the problem.

"Oh shit! What am I supposed to _wear_ then? I don't have a spare shirt with me! I haven't had that with me since junior year of high school!"

I wondered why she used to bring one with her to school but I refrained from asking and instead offered her something she couldn't exactly refuse.

"I got one in my locker. If you want it, I could go get it for you?"

She looked up at me with mixed emotions displayed across her face. She looked beautiful with her brown luscious locks all bunched up, swollen lips and ripped shirt. I smirked when I thought how she'd be wearing my clothes, my shirt. It was an act of possessiveness even though no one would notice.

"People will notice the fact that I wear a **band tshirt** Quinn. It is not my usual attire."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's a blue blouse with white little polka dots on it. I got it from my mother and she forced me to wear it to school last year. I've been hiding it in my locker ever since and told her I lost it. Somehow though I think _you_'ll pull it off."

I smiled gently at her, to let her know I cared.

"Oh. Uhm, okay. If you wouldn't mind getting it?"

She was blushing again at the compliment I handed her before stepping back towards the sink and letting the water flow. I sighed. She ha dbeen trying to avoid my gaze as much as possible and I hated it. I needed her to notice me, to aknowledge me, us.

"No worries."

I went over to the bathroom door and unlocked it. Class was still happening so I didn't have to worry about someone watching me getting that awful thing out of my locker. I quickly slammed the metal thing open and reached for the object of my quest. I smiled in triumph as I got it before returning to the bathroom. I quietly opened the door and came face to face with a polished looking Rachel Berry. Her hair was perfectly back in place, her skin didn't look flushed anymore and her eyes were distant and hard unlike before. I swallowed hard, this time in fear. I could spot the signs miles away. She was going to brush this off, brush me off.

She turned around and held out her hand expectantly. I hardened my gaze as well and watched the frown appear on her face. I felt my jaw set in anger and my eyes glared at her defensive stance. I crossed my arms as well and refused to give her the object I held tightly in my fist.

"You're planning on ignoring me as soon as we step out of here, don't you?"

I didn't want to prolong this, it wasn't a subject I wanted to dance around about.

I saw the fear flicker in her eyes before they hardened again. She eventually sighed as I kept on staring at her, hard.

"What do you suggest I do then _Quinn_?"

I scoffed at her question.

"You said it yourself! You are my **STUDENT**! What did you _think_ would happen? We'd go out on a _date_? We'd hold hands and kiss? In _public_?"

My vision got blurry as tears gathered themselves.

"You know we **can't** Quinn. _No one_ can know about this."

If people knowing was what scared her, I wasn't going to let her go like that!

"Then we'll be carefull! _I_ can be carefull! I'll stick to whatever rules you set ok? I'll do _anything_, just don't—"

She interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"That isn't something you should have to do though. And besides that, I would be risking my **career** here! This is something I have _studied_ for, I have worked **so hard** for to get! Do you have _any idea_ what it would do to me when they'd find out? I'd get **fired**, Quinn. _Fired_!"

I stared at her indignantly.

"I'm not asking you to give up your job!"

She shook her head sadly.

"That's _exactly_ what you're doing."

I let out a groan.

"I'm not some **kid** Rachel."

She looked at me with such warmth, I felt myself falling all over again.

"I know you're not _some kid_ Quinn. You are a bright, loyal, fierce, passionate young woman with a bright future ahead of you. I know you applied to Yale Quinn and I have no doubt you'll get in either."

I smiled bashfully at her compliment, it only proved my point. She cared about me, enough to be interested in my life. She cared enough to remember things.

"I'm not just thinking about my future here. Imagine what would happen to yours if this got out? You have such _big plans and dreams_, I couldn't possibly be the one to **ruin** that. I'd _never_ forgive myself."

I got angry as I realized what she tried to do. She was trying to convince herself by making me out to be a victim as well. I couldn't let her do that though, she wasn't entitled to do that.

"Yeah but what are those dreams and plans without _someone_ to share them with?"

She looked taken aback by my question.

"You got your friends and family to share it with Quinn."

I scoffed and raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"And I'm sure that – that _at Yale_ you will meet a girl who—"

"**NO**! Don't you _dare_!"

She shut up straight away upon hearing the tone of my voice.

"You do not get to _dismiss_ my feelings like that. You do not get to tell me that this is _some crush_ I'll get over and how I will meet the _right girl_ in college and spend the rest of my life with her. **YOU DON'T**. "

I took a deep breath and walked over to her before pulling her in a tight embrace. We fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces. I could hear her sigh against my neck as well as the breath that tickled my still sensitive skin.

"I want _you_ Rachel. I've _always_ wanted you. For four years I watched you from afar, storing every detail I could see, every bit of information I could collect. I stored it all away in my mind and before I knew it I was falling _hopelessly_ in love with you."

I heard the gasp but didn't let it deter me from my mission. I had to get her to see, I had to get her to accept this. We were meant for eachtother, and she knew it.

"I don't want _anyone else_, ever again. It's _you_ for me Rach."

She gripped me tighter and I felt how she tried to control her breathing, trying to keep the emotions low, the tears at bay. And then she started quirming in my grasp, pushing at me, pulling away. I loosened my grip as I watched her wriggle furiously. I let my arms fall limply to my sides as she backed away from me. I could see the glistening moist in her eyes, the pain clearly written across her face. I inhaled sharply, bracing myself for the blow that was about to come.

"That is _wonderful_ Quinn and very nice to hear but that doesn't change **anything** that I just said."

I shook my head in denial and balled my fists.

"You and me—"

She motioned between us with her hand, exhasperation plastered all over her body language.

"—is a **no starter**. Can't happen, impossible, not allowed, not right, not—"

I interrupted her as soon as the words fell from hr lips.

"Don't you **dare** say that this is _not right_! That it didn't feel right when I **FUCKED** you, when I **TOOK** you against _that_ wall and all over again on _this_ bathroom floor! Don't you tell me it didn't feel like _home_ when I held you!"

Her face flushed in anger.

"It isn't **right** though! I am your _TEACHER_, Quinn!"

I screamed out in frustration, always the same fucking circle.

"You won't be _forever_ though!"

I tried to take a step towards her again but that resulted in her stepping back so I just stood there and tried to explain her without touching her, as much as it hurt to do so.

"If I apply to Ohio State University, I can still be near you and get a proper education. Then we can be together Rach, _we can have this._ Untill then we just have to be extremely careful but _I can do that_. We'll be okay Rach, we can take it! This isn't just some _stupid high school romance_, this is the **real thing**! We are going to have a dog and a yard and get married and have lots of little baby rachels and Quinns running around and we'll be _happy_!"

She looked at me with such a gentle smile, such warmth in her eyes that I relaxed my stance. I saw her nod and I felt my heart swell in my chest. She could see it now, she wasn't going to turn away from this.

When the bell rang it pierced through our little bubble and I watched as her content look was replaced by a startled one. She shook her head, clearing it of her jumbled thoughts as she took a step towards me.

"That sounds _lovely_ Quinn."

I smiled at her as I heard students fill up that hallways.

"But I **can't** do that to you."

I watched her in confusion. The carefree laughter behind the door sounded mocking to my ears.

"I can't let you _depend_ on me like that. You need to go out there and explore the world. You need to learn, to grow and you need _to go to Yale_."

I started shaking my head and tried to pry myself away from her grip but she held my arms in a tight lock. I didn't want to hear those words, they cut through me like a knife. They were killing me.

"I will miss you though."

I looked into her sad, brown eyes as tears trickled down my face. It sounded like a goodbye. I hated goodbyes. I had already had too many of them.

"No I have to go, I have a class to teach and you need have AP mathematics if I'm correct so you need to go as well."

I just stood there, emotionlessly as I watched her sigh and pull away from me. Why did I feel nothing? I wanted to pinch myself and see if I was awake or not. This all felt like such a blur. But it wasn't. the turning of her back to me brought me back from my coma induced state.

"Rach.."

I tried one last time, with all of my heart in a whisper. She steeled her resolve and opened the door before glancing back at me over her shoulder. She was holding my heart and hers as well.

"It's Miss berry, Quinn."

As the door closed I felt a sharp sting in my chest, there was an iron hand gripping my heart so tightly it burned. I couldn't breathe, my lungs couldn't inhale air. This pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. My stomach churned, I felt ill. I gripped the edge of the sink as I tried to gain my balance, my legs felt like they would give out any moment now. I heard a ringing in my ears and a familiar voice shout my name to my right as well before I felt nothing anymore. Time stood still as I watched Santana's horrified expression before I saw nothing but blackness.


	4. and i will

**Hey guys, so sorry for the wait! I hope you're still sticking with me and my sotries, or atleast this one.. Exams are finally over and i have my results so i'll be updating every story i have soon. So watch your alerts. I am not all too sure about where to take this story, since i wasn't really planning on taking it anywhere at all.. But yeah. Any ideas or things you want to see?**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana had taken me to the nurse's office after I fainted and waited until I woke up. When I finally did she just smiled sadly before offering a joke at my expense.

"If she's really _that_ good, maybe I'll have to get her to join me and Britt someday soon."

But the words had the opposite effect on me as tears burned in my eyes.

"What happened Q?"

But I had shaken my head.

"Nothing."

She shook her head sadly.

"Come on Q-ball. You fucked her, that I know, the bathroom _reeked_ of sex."

I blushed brightly.

"I told her how I felt."

She didn't seem taken aback by it.

"Well you have been lusting after her for years Quinn and I wasn't wrong in assuming she returned the sentiment did I?"

I shook my head.

"That's not what I mean San. I didn't just _fuck_ her. We made _love_ the second time, on the bathroom floor. I _love_ her and I told her but she doesn't..She said.. I can't.."

I started sobbing before I could get the words out.

"Oh Baby Blonde of mine, she loves you _too_. Anyone with eyes can see it."

I shook my head when she cradled me in her arms, Brittany's voice not even throwing me off balance as she jogged in. If San had been by my side, Britt wouldn't have been too far away.

"No Britt she doesn't, she said.. She said.."

I took a deep breath.

"We're a _no starter_. What we did was _wrong_ and she is my _teacher_. She can't hold me back. She told me I had to go to Yale, explore the world and _shit_ like that."

Brittany nodded.

"She's **right**. You **should**."

I glared at her but San elbowed me shaking her head.

"And she's risking your future, not to mind her own career, if she were to give into you _again_. She loves you Q. She loves you _enough_ to let go and accept you guys just met in the wrong way. She's giving you guys a chance for later. Maybe when you've graduated and you come back you'll still feel the same and you can be together again."

I pondered her words.

"But I don't _wanna_ wait B. I'll be eighteen soon, i'll graduate and she'll no longer be my teacher! We just have to keep it under wraps until then and we can be together!"

Britt smiled sadly.

"It's a big risk Q. Everything you worked so hard for could be gone in a second."

I looked at Santana with a determination I hadn't felt before.

"_Think_ Q-ball, you might lose your future over this."

I stared both of them in the eye.

"_She_ is my future."

They looked at me all worried for a second until smiles broke out on both their face.

"_Phew_, I thought I'd have to keep being so grown up. Grownups are sad, I'm glad we're being teenagers again and do stupid things."

I laughed slightly at Britt's declaration.

"Now we've established that you're going after Miss Berry _and her berry juices_, we needs a plan."

I nodded eagerly and we spent the rest of the day trying to figure something out.

However we were a week since the bathroom incident and I had gotten as far as catching glimpses of her. Somehow she always managed to turn a corner when I saw her or disappear into the see of students. I was getting frustrated and almost just burst into the teacher's lounge and demand her attention. But of course I couldn't do that. I'd get detention.

_Oh my god!_

I pulled out my phone and texted San quickly, telling her we needed to talk about 'operation Berry'. For the first time in eight days I smiled happily as I clutched my books tightly to my chest before I realized, I don't do happy. I do cocky and arrogant. I smirked at myself. Time for Skank!Quinn to come back out and play again. Time to get some detentions.

* * *

I had a skip in my step as i walked home that afternoon. I was already thinking of the shit I could pull that would land me a detention with Miss Berry. As i opened the front door and slammed it closed with a loud bang, I stood there for two seconds waiting on some comment from either my drunken, angry father or my drunken, depressed mother. When no sound came forth I smiled even wider, happy to have the house to myself for a couple of hours. I took the remote control in my hand and activated the surround sound system. Feeling the beat of Krewella vibrating through my body I danced my way to the kitchen. I glanced at the short note and the couple of hundred dollars stuck to it. _Well sure that should cover this week_, i though sarcastically. Whatever, they could buy away my love as much as they wanted. _It was already all so fake, what's one more smile to boot?_ I opened the door of the refrigerator to see my mother dearest, had once again forgot to stock the fridge with my vergetable supplies - it didn't matter that I was no longer a Cheerio I still wanted to look good. _Well except for the bacon_, I did allow myself some treats once in a while.

Talking about treats, maybe today was a pizza day. I had the money, didn't wanna waste the time and yeah why not? I muted the stereo and called the delivery place and ordered me a large Meat Lovers Pizza. _Hmm, that was gonna taste good._ I smiled an licked my lips happily before moving up the stairs and silencing the stereo. As I climbed the stairs my mind wandered off towards the plans already forming in my head. I ran my hand through my pink locks once before all but storming through my bedroom door and falling face first on top of my bed. After a second or five of reprieve I pulled myself up and reached for my backpack, collecting my homework and spreading it out on the bed. I got up to change and decided on some super short shorts and a tank top, figuring I had nowhere to be this night. I was working for about twenty minutes when the pizza guy came. I quickly dashed downstairs, completely forgetting about my dishevelled appearance which, was clearly the first thing the guy saw when I opened the door. I passed him twenty bucks quickly and told him to keep the tip as he kept leering at my legs and breasts until I slammed the door in his face.

It creeped me out the way his gaze lingered on my body, not at all like Rachel's had felt in the bathroom. I sighed as my eyes closed of their own accord when I finally reached my bedroom once more. I flopped down on the bed placing the pizza box on my night stand. _Hmm_, I remembered vividly how those chocolate orbs turned nearly black witht desire, drinking me in as she leaned back on the door she just locked.

_Oh shit_, I didn't even need to be with her right now to remember how husky her voice was, how she commanded me and put me dow on my knees. My hand ran through my pink locks at the rememberance of her deep, rich timbre in which she had commanded me as if I was a mere willing puppet, a pet for her t toy with. _Hmm, oh how I wanted her to toy with me_. I smiled wistfully and felt my skin flush and prickle at the thought of her lips on mine, her tongue dueling with my own, licking every part of my mouth as she devoured me like a lioness would her prey. I let my ther hand softly trail a pattern underneath my tank top, inching closer to my perky breast. I could already feel my nipples straining against the fabric.

_Wow, I'd never gotten aroused so quickly before._ As i could faintly feel her lips hovering over my neck, the hand in my hair moving to the faint, sore spots on my neck where she had bitten down. But never hard enough to mark me. The thrill of keeping it a secret, of me muffling her screams were enough to send the right hand over my left breast and squeezed it in my hand, feeling the sensation of my dreaming and the kneading of my own hand shooting straight to my core. I moaned loud and imagined her smell, her scent that lingered still in the front of my nose as I switched breasts. _Oh god, was the room this hot before?_ I groaned loudly again, moving the hand from my neck lower, toying with the edge of my shorts before slipping under it and tracing my slit over my panties. My breathing hitched as I remembered our pussies grinding together, sliding accros one another and clits bumping every second. _Oh_, i moaned as my fingers pinched my clit through the fabric.

Surprised at my own handlings I just allowed myself to fall deeper and deeper into the memory of Miss Berry and her perfect olive, tanned skin and her salty taste when I licked it. I moaned at the taste and immediatly I licked my lips at the thought of the more salty, richer flavour tha was Rachel, _purely Rachel_. It was tangy with a sweeter aftertaste and i wanted nothing more than to lick, suck it forever, just completely devour it to the last drop. I felt my fingers slip under the pantis stroking my slit before flicking my own clit. My hips bucked off the matress, my homework flying off the duvet but I didn't care. All it did was remind me of Miss Berry, in her short skirts, her blouses being all _teachery_ and bossing me around. _Oh God_, she was so hot when she bossed me around. And those little smirks and pointed eyebrows when I would be dozing off in class, _even her class wasn't spared when I was tired but hey._ My fingers moved rapidly over my clit as i squeezed and rolled my breasts, pinching my nipples as hips bucked eratically off the sheets. Fuck, I was so clsoe already. The sound of Rachel panting, breathing in my ear made the coiling in my lower stomach clench harder until I distinctly heard her scream of submission, her desperate **YOURS** still resounding harshly in my head as I came undone with a loud groan, half scream of my own. Still with Rachel's name on my lips I sagged down on te duvet and smiled happily at cloud nine. _Oh yeah_, _Miss Berry wasn't escaping me now_. I couldn't be without more, I had waited too long and this, this was my one and only chance and I wasn't about to waste it. As the world slipped back into focus I wondered if Rachel would be out there somewhere in the same predictment. _Would she be fucking herself while thinking of me?_ The thought alone was enough to send yet another wave of arousal through my body, making my toes curl. _So easy_.

I laughed when the smell of my pizza reached my nostrils. Finally calmed down enough to feel at least some tingle in my legs, I tried my best to sit up. About fifteen minutes later I was standing in front of the oven as I reheated my pizza, bounding happily on the balls of my feet. The impromptu masturbation had me on a high and I felt invincible. As I munched happily in a piece of pizza I opened up Safari on my Ipad and started googling all the pranks I could pull on this school. It had to be grand, I knew that. _What was is Rachel always said?_ I personally love big gestures, because they prove more than words can? Or something like that. _Well Miss Berry_, I smirked, _Be prepared for some grand gesture_. I licked my lips again and licked the sauce happily away. _Yes, soon enough I'd be tasting something better than BBQ sauce again._


	5. soon enough my chance

I waltzed into the class without a care in the world, not bothering to apologize to the old stuffy teacher for being late. I hadn't gone to the detention he'd given me last week simply because it wasn't her week to do detentions. But the next two months it would be and I was counting on that. My father had threatened Figgins in the past to never mention any detention I'd ever get on my record and even though I punked out, smoked and skipped classes Figgins never did put any of it on my record and I knew he never would. That just made me more determined to do this. I wouldn't be risking my possible chance at Yale and it would provide me with the extra hours I needed to change Rachel's mind.

I smirked at Santana who ofcourse had been informed of my plans. Britt smiled and gave me a thumbs up as I loudly scratched the chair before plopping down in a not so graceful manner at the back of the class propping my feet up on my desk and staring out the window like I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"_Miss Fabray_!"

His thunderous voice might have scared me if I was still the five year old Lucy that once looked at the world through these same eyes but after living with Russel for years, yelling didn't scare me in the slightest. However I could see San clench her hand in a fist under the table. I texted her quickly, typing blind as I raised a perfect eyebrow at the teacher in a way that said: "What now?".

"Yes?"

The words was laced with cockiness and a certain bored tone that I knew would drive him crazy. And as if on cue he swallowed the angry speech he was about to give, knowing it was a waste of his voice anyway and just smiled disdainfully before stating the words I wanted to hear from him.

"Detention. _Tonight_."

I smirked his way.

"And don't think I've forgotten that you never attended the last one. I've informed Miss Berry already and she will be expecting you the next two days for another hour after school to make up for said missed detention."

I frowned. Only an hour worth of detention? Huh, I guess I'd need to do more than antagonize her teacher. Right. I texted San again as I glanced at her satisfied expression.

**I need more time in detention.**

As the teacher continued his lesson I felt the cell vibrate against my skinny jeans clad leg. I peered down and read the words trying to surpress a snicker.

**Well time to amp it up then sister.**

I caught her smirk and nodded. It was time to bring out the big guns. I texted Puck with some instructions and the promise of a dinner at breadsticks as his payment. He immediately accepted it and assured me he'd do as I asked without further questioning. I smiled happily as I put down the phone. I couldn't wait for this class to be over already and set up my plan.

As lunch time rolled around I stayed by my locker, waiting for the mohawked boy to appear. His smug look faltered a bit at the sight of me. I knew unlike the other Gleeks (with the exception of Britt and San) that he was truly concerned about my recent behavior and punk look. He knew about Russell coming home. He knew and he couldn't do anything to help me either. The frustration had been evident in his posture as he had pulled me to the side not too long ago. Demanding that I come live with him or I let him bash my father's head in or at least let him do something. So now that I involved him in operation Berry I could tell even though he was curious he was just happy to help me with something.

"Alright Baby Momma I got the stuff you asked for now what do you wanna do with this shit?"

He held up a bag containing the stuff I'd need soon enough.

"Well Puck, dearest _Baby Daddy_ of mine.."

He frowned at the nickname and realization downed on him. He didn't like the nickname directed at him either. He nodded in understanding and I continued.

"I'm gonna spend the night here."

His eyebrows rose up high as he regarded me with wide eyes.

"And to make sure my grand plan goes as I want I need you to seduce Stacy Anne."

He looked even more intrigued.

"_Why_?"

"I need keys to this place so I can enter any classroom or other space in this godforsaken place that I want. I've got a lot to set up for tomorrow."

He cocked his eyebrow.

"Why not take.."

"San's keys? No, I don't want her to get into trouble or lose her position as head cheerleader and other then Figgins there is only one other person with a set of keys to every door in this place. But see Stacy Anne is now co-captain which means she's Sue's guard dog. I need you to distract her so I can get those keys and get out. I know where they are and I won't take more than ten minutes but until then I need you to _distract_ Stacey. Don't worry San will take care of the other Cheerios."

Realization dawned on his features as a smirk formed.

"That's why you guys always hung around her office during breaks? _To keep people out_?"

"More to keep an eye out for anyone who might have some ideas. So will you do it?"

He chuckled.

"Ofcourse hun. Just let the _Puckster_ work his charm."

The bell rang.

"Okay, in fifteen minutes San is gonna haul them off for an emergency Cheerio practice and Sue is gonna go with them, not wasting another chance to yell at her precious little brats. Stacey however will stay behind to keep watch. Distract her and take her to locker 22. It's close enough so she won't say no but she'll have her back to the door which gives me the loophole I need to enter the lion's den. Got it?"

He nodded with a sly grin.

"I wonder what you've got planned for them Quinn, I really am."

I grinned evilly.

"It's time to remind the peasants of McKinley that I don't need to be HBIC to **rule** this school."

* * *

As the janitor locked the school up I could feel the anticipation building slowly in my stomach. I had had no idea how to proceed but a couple of hours on Google and yahoo-answers provided me with enough ideas to pull off a prank-day. It would surely gather some attention but when it was all over it would give me detention until exams which was exactly the time I needed to get Miss Berry to see things my way. I knew the bathroom moment might have started off like a lust filled encounter but the second time had meant more to the both of us. I understood why she wanted to prevent this from happening and Britt had made several points too but for once I refused to listen to the rational side of me, for once I would follow my heart. _And my heart had wanted Miss Berry for four years straight and to know she wanted me back? Well now that's a chance I couldn't ignore._

I set out to work as I unpacked the heavy bag Puck had brought over as I sauntered over to the choir room. Now this room I wouldn't tackle at all since I had too much respect for the instruments stocked here, besides the Gleeks had suffered enough already being shunned as the losers of McKinley. They didn't deserve a single thing of my wrath. However the so called 'elite' of McKinley High School – _Britt and San excluded-_ they deserved everything that was coming their way. _And don't even get me started on the teachers._

Talking about teachers, _it was time Mr. Grumpypants from English got some color to brighten up his day now don't you think?_ I smiled gleefully as I set out to work on his classroom. All in all it took me a good hour to set it up but once it was out of my way the rest would go rather smoothly.

I went back to the choir room and pulled out the fire extinguisher, cans of spray paint and a bag of plastic little fishies and made my way out to the pool. Once I'd set up my beautiful underwater world I went to the gym next to it. I saw the set up for the cheerleaders being done already – probably by one of Sue's minions- and thought to myself to warn San before practice next morning so she wouldn't get hurt. _But those other bitches?_ They were fair game after they let me fall off the pyramid in our junior year because they thought me unworthy as their captain after being pregnant and giving up my baby. I growled at their audacity. I could have broken my neck but they hadn't cared. _Well time for some payback then_. I smiled wickedly and ran a hand over the equipment before I swayed towards the trampoline. A little humiliation wouldn't hurt them too much I thought but it might teach them an important lesson. I snickered before I sat on my knees and crawled underneath.

By the time I had covered the most hateful classes I figured I might as well give most of the students in McKinley a nice afternoon off. It seemed like the perfect way to gain redemption for pulling the pranks on my fellow students at least and it would give me the time I needed to prepare myself for months worthy of detention. Don't get me wrong, this was an impulsive idea but I never do anything without a meticulous planning _and getting Miss Berry to crack and give in to me? It was definitely going to take a very solid plan with lots of back up plans as well._

But most of the work was done now and I found myself a little reluctant to leave the school's property just yet. I didn't really want to go home to my empty house and it's fancy furniture. _Nothing about that house was warm_, except for my bedroom but even there I felt alone and trapped most of the time. School might be a nuisance most fo the time and I despised most of the people here but it was better than sitting home alone. Now that it was quiet and no annoying humans were ruining the place I found myself wandering the halls. Absentmindedly I walked around, letting my fingertips graze the metal of the lockers, sometimes skipping from one side to another, twirling a little in the middle.

I felt so much younger again as I closed my eyes and thought of the little time I'd had as a child where I coudl just be Lucy. _It hadn't been much_. No, it hadn't been long since Father started drilling me early on but it had been something. I wasn't pretty - _unlike Frannie_ - so Father had different expectations from me. He wanted me to be smart not pretty and so he indulged me with books. Books of all kinds and not just boring ones. He bought me as much national geographic magazines as he could find and everytime I would tell them something new I had learned at the dinner table in the five minutes I was allowed to speak to them I saw a faint smile and a proud look in his eyes. It was more than I was used to getting so I made it my mission to learn more, read more, see more. Frannie wasn't stupid - _but I was smarter than she was -_ and even though Father doted on her with clothes and stupid electronical toys and a car, I knew my time would come when Father would dote on me just as much. As the years had passed however, Father no longer went with me to bookstores, he just gave me money to go. He sent me to ballet class so I'd learn how to have at least some form of grace, he sent me to learn piano so at least my hands would be elegant in a way. I shook my head of the depressing thoughts when i came to realise I was standing in front of Rachel's class - _I mean Miss Berry._

_Oh sheesh, should I enter?_ I wanted to slap myself for such a stupid question since I had just set up the entire school for some amazing pranks. I smiled wickedly and entered the room. As I walked over to her desk I flipped on the little lamp which cast a magnificent, sexy glow over the room. _Oh how many times I hadn't sat over there in that chair imagining just what I'd do to her on this very desk_. I perched myself on the edge before i slowly allowed myself to lay on my back on the cool material. _Hmm,_ I imagined her lying like this, legs spread and pussy dripping. Her buttons on her blouse unbuttoned just so that I would be able to see the faint contour of her black, lacey bra. And i would kiss her senseless before moving to the expanse of skin on display. Sucking and biting her neck all the way down to the valley of her breasts and my hands would in hers above her head. _Yes, I would own her, I would command her to do as I pleased. _

I felt wetness gather in my undies and I smiled wickedly. How would Miss Berry react if she saw me lying here, all wanton and needy on her desk. _Would she want to pount me, ride my face maybe?_ Oh how would she look with a black dildo strapped to her hips. _Oh_, i moaned rubbing my pussy over the fabric of my ripped jean shorts. If I just gushed over her desk, _would she be able to smell it tomorrow? Would she reek the sex that filled this air? Would she recognize the smell?_ I grinned and closed my eyes as I moaned loudly. _There wasn't anyone to stop me right now anyways. What harm would it do?_ I moaned louder and louder, loving how my voice bounced off the walls of her classroom. If only I had her number, I could call her and pant into her fucking voicemail. She'd know then. _Oh yes she'd know._ With that thought in my mind i felt myself come as the fluids ran down my shorts and thighs, dripping onto the desk. _Hmm_, and if she didn't I still would. _Yes this desk would never just be a desk again._

* * *

But as I passed the lockers again heading towards the exit, and let my fingers graze the smooth steel underneath my skin I smiled a little sadly. I could only hope this would work, I couldn't imagine it if it would all be for nothing. _Still, _I figured_, it would certainly leave a legacy_. I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder as I walked out the front doors of McKinley. I turned and locked them again as I let the keys dangle from my forefinger. I stared smugly at the insides of the school through the glass doors. Maybe my kids would later on be proud of me for turning everyone's perfect world upside down. _Quinn Fabray would change her reputation in this school for ever, come morning and I couldn't wait._


	6. will come

As morning came around I smiled happily and sighed before reaching for my phone. I scrolled down to San's number knowing in five minutes her alarm would go off and she'd get ready for Cheerios practice. I pressed the green button and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Goddammit Fabray! You better have a damn good excuse for calling so early Princess or Imma kill you for this shit."

I snickered in response at the Latina's exasperated voice.

"Oh please San, your alarm was about to go off in five minutes anyways. Good morning to you too by the way."

I heard her grumble under her breath and sat up slowly in my bed.

"Yeah well, that means I still had five minutes more to sleep so you better tell me what the hell has got you up so early? And why do you sound so damn happy? You've never been a morning person."

I giggled and swung my legs over the edge of my bed as I squeezed the phone in between my ear and shoulder trying to put the robe on that hung next to my bed at the bed post.

"Yeah well I have a good reason Lopez and you're about to thank me for it too."

She snorted through the phone and it wasn't hard to imagine her unimpressed face. I smirked smugly. She would be impressed soon enough.

"Come on then, impress me."

"No can do San I just need you to make sure you and Britt doesn't participate in practice today. I don't really care about how you're going to convince Sue of that but it is necessary."

She went quiet for a second and then I heard the confusion in her tone as she answered.

"You're up to something aren't you?"

I laughed.

"Well you said it was about time I stepped up my game right? Consider it stepped up."

I heard her snicker on the other end of the line.

"Alright Blondie. I'll warn Britt and we'll work something out."

"Oh and I need you to let Stacy try out being the top of the pyramid this morning okay?"

San seemed surprised, as expected.

"She isn't ready for that yet Quinn."

I snickered again.

"I know. I'm counting on it."

San sighed on the other line but agreed.

"Fine, I'll let her do it."

"Good. See you at school San."

"Yup."

As she hung up I reveled in the softness of the plushy white robe and sauntered over to the bathroom. Oh shit was going to go down alright.

As I walked into McKinley, for once a perfect half an hour early as the school usually required, I made my way over to homeroom. I could hear the snickers in the hallway and the whispers. I recognized names from on the Cheerios team and I snickered. It seems Phase One of my plan had worked out exactly as I wanted. As I opened the door I was met with the sight of ten Cheerios holding their hands over ice bags and standing stiffly with their legs crossed. I smirked smugly at them and asked them with an innocent voice: "Rough practice girls?" which garnered me a response of glaring eyes and haughtily huffs. I just smiled sweetly at them and went to sit next to Santana who was doing her best to hold her laughter and tend to Kelsey by handing her and icepack. The girl looked rather uncomfortable as she took it from San and placed it on her bum before offering other girls the other icepacks she was holding. It wouldn't be long or Jewfro came running in the room with his camera and microphone cornering Stacy and Lesley as they both tried to work away their stiffness when they saw they were being filmed.

"Get out of my sight creep."

But Jacob paid her threats no mind and plowed through his questions one by one, just pausing enough to see their reactions. This gave me the perfect relay of what had happened during cheer practice this morning.

"Is it true that due to many cow feces being dumped on the field you had to move inside for training?"

I snickered since I knew it had merely been tons of cheap chocolate mousse that I had spread around the parts of the field I'd known they would have to do their morning laps and warm up cheers.

"But not after you fell down from the pyramid and brought down two other girls with you landing in said pool of feces?"

I had to hold my laugh at that. I sneaked a peak trying to catch their backside and indeed, I could see the faint remains of 'cow shit' on their skirts. I could only imagine how pleased Sue must have been with that.

"And coach Sylvester benched you because she couldn't believe you soiled your uniforms?"

The girls went bright red at his words and Stacy advanced trying to take the microphone from him in an extremely violent manner. Jewfro immediately darted over to the other side of the room but not before directing the camera towards their rear ends, filming the evidence of their unfortunate fall.

"Get back here you little shit! Have I given you permission to film me? I don't think so!"

Santana spoke up at that.

"You did so Stacy; Sue made us all sign that contract at the beginning of the year. It is supposed to be good publicity for the team."

She scanned Stacy with a mock disappointed sigh and shook her head in false aggravation.

"But you can't even keep the uniforms clean. I mean I would expect it from the freshmen but not a senior like you Stacy."

Stacy went red at the humiliating tone in San's voice and I merely smirked at my best friend. It seemed San had gotten on to my little prank day. Britt gave me thumbs up from next to her and I shrugged but the smirk on my face gave it all away.

"And don't come on with the story of I fell in cow shit again because you farted your way through your trampoline jumps. As did your other little minions who supposedly fell down with you in that fake mud pile."

Everyone had to stifle their laughter at the idea of Stacy farting doing her jumps. It seems the fart bag I had bound underneath the trampoline had been more than effective. A fart was to resound in the hall every time someone jumped. It was pure luck that Stacy and her two little munchkins would be the first to have to jump but it probably was Sue's way of punishing them for making them go inside.

And not to mention soil themselves.

"As for the rest of you have also disappointed me greatly. I mean the videos are out on Facebook already of a team of little insolent girls doing nothing but tripping and fumbling their way through a basic training."

I looked at San and watched as her gaze lingered on the other Cheerios. A crowd had gathered in the room as Jewfro had left the door open. He was already checking Santana's words on his Ipad, trying to find the videos she'd spoken about.

"Tell me Chelsea, how in the hell can your shoes get stuck against a freaking wall for fucks sake? Do you stick your gum underneath your shoes all the time or what?"

I was happy to hear it had been Chelsea who got stuck to the wall. It was no secret that the girl was annoying everyone with her incessant chewing and popping sounds. As I had applied the see through glue to the wall I'd hoped for someone annoying to get stuck on it.

"Do you know how pathetic it looked to see you upside down and repeating over and over that you can't get off?"

The words could seriously be taken out of context and I heard people snicker behind my back and I glanced at the girl who stood there beet red.

"And you two? When I expect you to jump over the equipment I certainly didn't ask of you to try and act like freaking superwoman! What the hell was that? I have never seen two people land so embarrassingly in my entire life."

I could only imagine but as Jewfro linked his Ipad to the computer in homeroom and turned on the projector and the video began to load I felt another wave of smugness fill me.

The video showed clearly how the girls were chatting amongst themselves with a certain air that could only be described as pure arrogance. As Santana asked for their two best jumpers to perform the simple task of jumping on and over the equipment and executing a perfect landing that two blondes immediately raised their manicured fingers and stepped forward with such pride that I could feel everyone's anticipation building as we waited for the downfall.

The first one lined up and stood almost regal looking, staring Santana down with a cocky smirk before she set off. As soon as both her hands hid the soft leather though she slipped and lost her balance as she seemed to glide across before landing unceremoniously on her behind, giving a little scream of surprise mixed with pain. She sat there dumbfounded and even Santana looked at her with surprise. Sue was screaming through her megaphone at the horror the girl just performed all the while telling her she hoped 'her plastic filled ass wouldn't burst with the force of the entire weight of McDonalds large big mace menu descended upon her silicone bum-bags.' As the next girl lined up you could see her direct a raised eyebrow at her blonde companion, as if to say 'well now was that your best shot?' before sauntering over to her starting position. But as she ran and place her hands a little further than the first girl, she too lost her balance and literally performed a painful looking cart wheel on the leather before losing her footing and literally flying off the leather with her arms spread like she was Kate Winslet on the Titanic. When the first blonde saw her coming she had no time to roll to the side and instead held her hands up in front of her, pushing the flying body to the side to also land on her ass with a loud thud. People cringed and winced and I stood there gawking at the screen in awe. Rubbing Vaseline on the leather certainly had aspired to some painfully embarrassing gymnastics. The girls ducked their heads and ran from the room, probably going to the nurse's office for another pack of ice.

Another video showed the sight of Chelsea being stuck upside down with her sneakers strapped to the wall as three other cheerio's tried to help her down but to no avail.

Yet another video showed Stacy's ungraceful fall down the pyramid in the cow shit and pulling her two sidekicks down with her. Again we could hear Sue scream in anger at their clumsiness.

I snickered happily. The Cheerios who escaped their fate would have it later this day. And I guess some would get it doubled.

"It seems my team consists out of nothing but failing idiots."

Santana yelled at them in mock outrage and quickly winked my way. I smirked back and thought of all the other things I had planned for McKinley today. But as the bell rang I happily skipped to my first period. English with Mr. Grumpypants was on the menu and I for the first time in my life I couldn't wait for it!


	7. and so it shall

**Hi guys, here is part two of the prank-day. I promised you Rachel would find out this was all Quinn's idea and she does! In fact Quinn has got a special revenge planned for her ignorance the past week as well so.. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

I snickered as I entered the classroom first. The old stuffed man didn't know where he had it when I sat down in my typical corner furthest away from him for once without reeking of cigarettes. I nodded at him quickly and stared out the window with a fake smile. I could feel his confused stare flicker from me to the door to my feet who were happily seated under my desk, instead of lying draped across it. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and saw the smug smirk appear on his face. _Let him think he's in the win; it's when they get most comfortable._ He had no idea what he was in for. Slowly the girls and boys filtered in, all going to sit where they usually sat without any suspicion. They had no idea I was about to make sure this lesson would be one of the most memorable they'd ever had of him. My smile turned into a smirk and I watched as the jocks rushed in late and sat down next to their girlfriends or best mates. Mr. Grumpypants cleared his throat and everyone grumbled in response as their eyes shifted to the front. He took up a piece of chalk and made his way to the board. I sat at the tip of my chair in anticipation. And surely my dreams came true. As he attempted to write something on the blackboard his piece of chalk went every other way except the way he wanted it to go. He attempted again as snickers began to resound in the room but to no avail. He had another go at it but this time he pushed down so hard on the chalk it went flying out of his hand and he lost his footing. He slammed with his face against the board and everyone erupted in laughter. He attempted to hoist himself off but his hands couldn't find a place to hold and he slid unceremoniously to the flour with his ass in the little bucket of water, used to clean said black board. The sound of loud laughter and snickering filled the room and I grinned. Seems the idea of Vaseline of a blackboard did deliver. _Oh, how much use Vaseline had for pranks!_ I had put it on the iron shelf underneath as well so when he would try to grab it or something on it, it would always slip out of his hands. I hadn't expected him to drop into the little bucket but I wasn't about to complain. Santana looked at me through her tears of laughter and Britt was smiling to Kerry and telling her all about slippery accidents she had one time when Lord Tubbington let the bath overflow with water.

As the poor man attempted lift himself up and get his ass out of the bucket – which he couldn't because due to the pressure of which he had fallen in it he sort of created a sucking vacuum in there – people were cheering and yelling at him. When they attempted to get up though the funniest of things happened. I heard loud ripping sounds, like fabric being torn apart and indeed when I looked up seven of the jocks stood there with their cute little boxers on display and their jean pants stuck to the chair. Several girls had the same issues with their skirts as they attempted to gently try and pry themselves loose. I already knew it would be to no avail, I used the best super glue the hardware store had to offer and it was useable for all sorts of fabrics and textiles. They weren't getting their asses off unless they introduced them to a little bit of fresh air. Santana attempted to help them without laughing but she couldn't stifle some of the choked sounds coming from trying to prevent it.

"OMG HELP ME!"

"I can't get it off!"

"That was my favourite skirt!"

"Look at Sam he wears Avatar boxers haha!"

"Hey watch your mouth Mr. Spongebob! Like you're any better!"

As the bell rang I happily stood up and marched out of the classroom not giving the struggling idiots behind me a glance and strode into the hall looking mighty happy with myself. As I walked to my locker I could hear the shrieks of Misses Peterson behind me as she no doubt, saw the chaos in the English classroom. I grinned at her and shot her a wink to which her cheeks went beet red when I shouted the next words at her.

"Why don't you go _help_ them Misses Peterson, we all know how much you like to look at students when they **aren't** wearing pants."

The entire hallway filled up with people at the same time and they snickered and started whispering amongst themselves again. It was well known along McKinley halls that Misses Peterson often chased some jock. Last year however Karofsky had caught her sucking the dick of Azimio which caused a whole new chaos since Karofsky and Azimio were 'best friends' – which was code for banging each other but not daring to come out – and you can guess it didn't give her the best reputation amongst the other teachers. However Figgins being Figgins couldn't fire her since he had no one able to fill her position. So she had been trying to lay low this year but she never counted on me.

Happy with my handiwork I made my way to second period which was French. For them I had nothing planned but I anxiously awaited the disaster that surely would take place on the other side of the school. And soon enough a girl came storming in through the door. _Did I ever mention that Miss Colette also taught Home Ed? Oh I didn't? My bad._

As the girl tried to catch her breath the words tumbled from her lips.

"Ashley are you okay?"

"**Miss** you have to come _help us_!"

Calm down Ashley what is going on!"

"We can't turn the washing machines _off_!"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't turn them off and Kelsey opened one of them and all this _water_ came out but it still wouldn't stop and now the entire classroom is flooding and we can't_ stop_ it and"

The girl looked ready to burst into tears, soaked through to her underwear no doubt.

"It won't **stop**!"

Miss Colette looked appalled at the idea of her precious classroom flooded with soap and water.

"But that isn't the worst part of it! Everyone is slipping and there are so many _bubbles_! Everyone is trying to get everyone to stay up so we won't drown but we can't manage more than five seconds or **another one** is slipping on the floor! We don't _understand_!"

Miss Colette gave us one last look and ran out with Ashley. Curious to see my handiwork I motioned to the class to follow them which I needn't do twice. When we arrived in front of Home Ed we were met with the sight of twenty people spluttering in a mass of bubbles and water. It had already spread to the hall as well. I could see everyone trying to grip something but slipping each time. I had rubbed all the non-slippery areas of the kitchen and benches as well as the floor with transparent soap. It proved to be useful as well as the three double dose of washing powder I had snuck in the washing machines. That and I had unplugged the stop button so it would keep running once set in motion. It comes in handy to read a washing machine's manual sometimes. Especially when you know the Cheerios always make the others wash their clothes as 'practice' in Home Ed. This time their clothes wouldn't look so nice seeing as i addes red coloring fluid into the water reservoirs of the machines as well. Now that you mentioned it, _the girl looked a bit pink_.

Only Brittany seemed to be having the time of her life as she pranced around soaked in water, playing with the pink bubbles. She caught my eye and smiled happily, mouthing a thank you before continuing to name every bubble that floated her way. As everyone rushed inside to help it only caused more chaos. Figgins came running towards us with the janitor on his heels and i decided that for now they'd have their hands full cleaning up the two class rooms I had helped to destroy.

I smiled in victory and turned on my heel, walking proudly towards my locker in a now empty hallway. As I round the corner I saw two other teachers coming my way, no doubt going to help with the bubble mess I had just walked away from. I stuck my chin out and added a swing to my step. But they were too busy hurrying up to notice the proud smile I wore. _Never mind, I would get them later._

As I stood in front of my locker I sighed. Hopefully this would all get enough attention from the teacher so I could sneak off to find Miss Berry for third period. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and made my way towards the toilets. I snuck in and checked every stall. _Good, things were still as I left them_. I smiled as I let my cigarette and stood there puffing away. I picked up the bottle in the far off corner when I was done and made my way back out. When I rounded the corner I went to the more popular bathroom in the middle of the corridor. I was happy to see that the out of service sign was still in place. I pulled it off and shoved it under my arm. I took the bottle with me and started to spray.

Once I was happy with the amount of deodorant I'd sprayed in the room. I closed the door behind me and threw the bottle in the trash can. Just as I did so, the object of my desire came into view, _half drenched_. I smiled at her in appreciation of her now soaked white shirt, giving me an enticing view of the red lace bra she was wearing underneath. She saw me standing there with the sign under my arm and raised a pointed eyebrow. Whether she was trying to reprimand me for staring or for wearing the sign I had no idea. I merely smirked and turned to walk towards the janitor's closet. I heard an indignant huff behind me. I knew the ignoring tactic would work since i had been lavishing her with attention the week before, trying to get her to talk to me. I walked slowly swaying my hips and the sign happily in my arm. When she noticed how I wasn't drenched or my ass wasn't on display I heard her heels clicking behind me. _Oh, and she was going damn fast too._ I marched a little quicker, knowing she'd have figured it out by now. Miss Berry was smart and she knew me all too well so the smirk and the fact that I tackled two of my most hated teachers/classes couldn't be a coincidence. Especially seeing me coming out of the previously closed bathroom carrying the sign and looking smugly the way I did were clear signs that I was up to something. Never mind the pranks I had pulled on the Cheerios early this morning. I was clearly targeting the ones that I held a grudge against.

"Quinn Fabray!"

Oh there it was. My name sounded so special coming from her lips, even in an angry shout. I merely ignored her and walked at a faster pace towards the janitor closet._ Almost there._

"Miss Fabray!"

I chuckled at that. It was a poor attempt to rile me up and get me to turn around and so I ignored her once more and closed the distance between myself and the yellow door a couple of steps ahead. As my fingers curled around the cool steel of the door handle I could almost smell her flowery perfume already. I sighed and turned to look at her angry, beautiful face coming toward same at a rapid pace. _Damn for such short legs she was sure fast._

"Quinn!"

I smirked at her and opened the door to step inside when suddenly she was in my face and a hand curled around my bicep. I reacted on instinct as I heard Figgins yell from somewhere after her and I pulled her in the closet with me. I pushed her against the closed the door and muffled her protests with my hand as I pushed my body fully into her. I stared her straight in the eyes, willing her to be silent but it seemed her voice had died in her throat when I had molded myself against her. I could feel her nipples harden against my own and her eyes widened not just in surprise but also darkened with lust. I smiled wickedly and held a finger against my lips when I heard Figgins pass the closet. Luckily he hadn't seen us fleeing in here. When his shoes resounded far in the distance I let my hand drop from her mouth but I refused to back away. She held silent for a second before her mouth opened in an angry retort.

"Now _what the hell_ do you think you're doing Quinn?"

I merely smiled and pressed my lips against her. I felt her struggle against it and refusing to kiss me back but I didn't let the rejection sting as much as it could have. When I pulled back I tucked a strand of her luscious brown locks behind her ear and saw her expression soften.

"Quinn! You're risking your **future** here! I know it's _you_ who is behind all the chaos today!"

I smirked happily at her.

"_I should've known_ this morning when Santana gave me a wink and then when I saw Brittany coming out of Home Ed. She told me to thank you when I finally saw you."

I raised an eyebrow in response.

"She loved the bubbles."

I smiled and nodded.

"Are you going _to talk_?"

I shook my head in the negative and she looked confused at it.

"Why not?"

I shrugged and kissed her hard again. This time she allowed her lips to mesh with mine as the kiss grew heated. I pinched her nipple through her shirt and used the gasp she made as an opportunity to shove my tongue deep in her waiting, hot mouth. We both moaned at the reunion of our tongues as my hand fully palmed her breast and started kneading the soft flesh through her shirt. She whimpered against my mouth and I pulled away to place kisses alongside her neck. She arched her back off the door and into me. I bit down harshly on her shoulder as punishment for avoiding me. I soothed the sting with the flat of my tongue and kissed it lightly before continuing my journey.

"Oh Quinn, _oh_."

Her moans and husky voice sent me on overdrive and as much as I wanted to say things to her I held my breath. I was angry for doing this to me, for making me resort to drastic measures just to get her to look at me, to get her to interact with me. I wasn't going to lavish her with compliments on how beautiful she was or how much I wanted her. But that didn't mean I couldn't show her.

I pulled back enough to let my wandering hands grasp the hem of her soaked shirt and pull it off her toned, wet body. I moaned at the sight of her wet flesh covered in red lace and immediately let my lips taste it. She smelled of lavender, probably the soap they used in Home Ed and I licked my way down the valley of her breasts, pinching both nipples hard before I licked and sucked down her stomach, swirling my tongue in her belly button. She cried out at that and her fingers fisted themselves in my short messy hair. I did it again and was rewarded with her fingernails scraping lightly over my scalp. I let both of my hands fall to her ass cheeks and massaged them through the fabric of her pants. When I came to the buttons of her jeans I looked up at her with lust filled eyes to find hers in the same predicament staring down at me.

I chuckled against her covered pussy which sent another tremor through her delicious body. I opened the button with my teeth and pulled the zipper down in the same fashion. She bit down on her lip hard as she held back a soft mewl. _But that wouldn't do_. I sniffed her clear arousal and knew that down there I was in the same situation. It would be hard to do this but I knew I'd get another shot at this soon enough.

"Please, _please_, just – Oh **Quinn**!"

I nuzzled my nose against her pussy and this time the soft mewl reached my ears as well as the soft thud of her head hitting the door. Her fingers had my hair in a death grip but I pulled them from my hair and held them above her head with one hand. As I straightened myself against her again. I let the other hand make its way down her body like I had down with my lips seconds before. I could feel her muscles tremble with anticipation as my hand went to her ass and squeezed hard.

"Shit _Quinn_!"

She moaned loudly at that and hadn't even noticed I switched positions until her eyes opened to find me standing with my back against the door. As a wicked glint came into her eyes I smirked evilly back at her. The second her face morphed into confusion at my response I let go of her hands and waist which made her lose balance for a moment. I used said moment to turn around and run out of the closet. I wondered for a second if I couldn't just lock her in there but I figured it would be a bit much. SO I just took off, sprinting down the hall leaving a very confused and aroused _Miss Berry_ in the janitor's closet.

* * *

**So what did you think? Next chapter we will have the end of her pranks and she will get the detentions she's been hoping for so bad. Ofcourse Miss Berry will be very worried about her recent behavior and she will try to persuade Quinn to stop this foolishness but we all know Quinn. Once she has something in her mind she's going through with it till the end. Ofcourse Miss Berry could always just give in right?  
**

**Review guys! It's the crack i need to produce!**

**Until next time!**


	8. be

**So i tried to take your reviews into account but it seems i got them wrong. I remember people wanting plot and the whole shabang to get them back together and stuff but the i add plot and suddenly this story goes down hill. It's okay, you reviews have made me aware that the plot/writing of it sucks and that you want more smut. That was the original intent of this story and even tho i added plot i still was planning on giving you some more smut (mainly in detention) but anyhow here it is. I don't think i will drag this story out much longer, maybe one more chapter after this.**

**Anyways i wanna thank those who reviewed these last chapters first so, skip the bold part now if you're not interested.**

**Thank you guest for your reaction. I'm sorry you gave up on this story long ago. **

**NZgleek91: Thank you dear for your kind words these last chapters. Hopefully you like this one too.**

**Gleefaberry: Sorry for the dissapointment. I will shorten the chapters again - it seems i have trouble finding th eright lenght it's either too short or too long. And I'm sorry for the tease. I hope this chapter is more up your ally.**

**Wagner710: yes indeed she totally went for it! I hope chapter eight fulfilled your wish to see more of it.**

**EmJ: I hope you're happy with what has happened.**

**Guest (who reviewed on ch5): Thank you for your kind words and the encouragement! I hope you stuck with the story and it is to your liking.**

**K: You want them together and Quinn to go to Yale? Hmm i'll see what i can do. I was originally planning a not so happy end for them but maybe i can be persuaded to change my mind! Stay tuned to find out!**

**Tati4137: I'm happy you liked it!**

**Purplefriday: Your words made me smile dear, thanks so much!**

**Hello666kitty666: Thank you. I hope you stuck around.**

**Lyoko Lover: I gave you the strap on you've hinted about. What did you think of it?**

**Hoglee: Glad to hear you like it and loved Britt too. It is meant as a hilarious/smutty fic so i'm glad you like it!**

**Silentragnok: here is another update, sorry it take so long sometimes!  
**

**To all the others who reviewed, thanks so much for your support. It means the world to me! Now on with the story!**

* * *

As the day rolled by my pranks came to an end. As funny as it was slipping laxatives into the teacher's coffee machines and watch them fail to go to the toilet since I had blocked every toilet so they couldn't flush it -which is part of the reason why I sprayed the room with deodorant – the end must come to all good things. As I heard the swimmers complain about how their pool was filled with what looked like big white clouds of whipped cream and plastic little fishies I smiled and happily added a sway to my step. Jocks were grumbling how someone had taped every piece in their work out gym with toilet paper and house fold, Cheerios were running trying to hide from the Coach with paint splattered all over them from the paint filled buckets I had placed strategically in their locker room. When another rainbow bomb went off in someone's locker, coloring the hall with festive colors I merely smirked and walked right over to Sue Sylvester handing her the keys I had taken from her yesterday without her knowledge. I begged her to tell Figgins to which she had merely smiled and patted me on the shoulder like a proud father would.

"I knew I saw something in you Q."

And that was that.

I walked out proudly, letting the doors of McKinley hall fall closed behind me as chaos continued inside.

* * *

The next morning I was summoned to Figgins' office and got the detention I had been hoping for as Miss Berry merely glared at me from the corner of the room. I merely smiled sweetly at her knowing she was probably pissed for leaving her hanging like I did yesterday. Oh well, it would only make her more perceptive towards my advances later this afternoon. In fact I had gotten three hours of detention every day. Since other kids often only got an hour it meant that I had two hours alone with my favorite teacher for three nights in a week. I smiled a little wider at that which did not go unnoticed by her. I raised a single eyebrow but she merely averted her gaze.

I shook the hand of our stupid Principle and walked out to be flanked by Britt and San. They walked me to class, gave me both a kiss on my cheek and the rest of the day melted away at the thought of spending some quality time with Miss Berry. I glanced down at my lap and rearranged the baggy jeans I'd worn to school. Hopefully no one would notice my funny walk today.

* * *

I knocked on the door and entered without waiting to see if she would answer. There was no one else in the room and as I let my eyes trail over the signup sheet, no one but me was expected to come. I grinned at that and looked up to find Miss Berry seated in front of me with her perfect, tan legs crossed. She was wearing a very short plaid skirt and socks that reached her knees. Her button up shirt was covered by an argyle sweater and in all honesty she looked a bit creepy sitting there with those oh so innocent clothes. She turned towards me and uncrossed her legs when she caught me staring. I swiftly swooped in and stole the pen she held between her fingers, letting my own graze hers softly. I signed next to my name on the paper and let the pen drop accidently.

As expected she bent over to grab it placing her at the right angle for me to hold her head down with my right hand and coax her off that chair she had been sitting on.

"What the hell **Quinn**?"

She muttered angrily in response to my forcefulness but I didn't let it deter me as I pushed a bit harder until she sat on her knees in front of me. As she scowled up at me I smirked and fisted my hand hard in her hair pulling on her silky, brown locks.

"_Now now_ Miss Berry, no swearing! What would Principal Figgins say if he heard you use such foul language?"

Her eyes widened at the husky quality my voice had taken on as I mocked her. My arousal had been building over the hours, knowing what was hiding in my pants. I couldn't wait for her to find out.

"Quinn I- Just _what are you_..."

I tugged harshly and she shut up immediately, her eyes dilating and her breath hitching in her throat.

"I want you to unbutton my jeans Miss Berry."

She frowned – whether I was because of my request or the use of her formal title I had no idea.

"I don't think so Quinn, _in fact_ I-"

I sighed impatiently and grabbed one of her hands to guide it towards my crotch. She gasped when her fingers felt the bulge underneath the fabric. Her breathing became labored, her eyes darkened further and the fire in her body slumped away as she gave into the submissive position I had placed her in. Miss Berry really was a kinky girl underneath all her good intentions and niceties.

"If you didn't want this you'd be up and out of this door already Rachel. Now _shut up_ and listen for once in your life."

She held her lips tightly closed and looked up at me with such innocent doe eyes it shot a straight flush of arousal down to my very core. I grinned at her maliciously as she whimpered when loosened my hold on her hair a little bit, gently raking my nails across her scalp.

"Now that's a _good_ girl."

She nodded obediently, waiting for my next order as I leaned back against the desk.

"You wanna know what I've got hidden down there Rachel?"

Her eyes drifted towards my crotch as she licked her lips in anticipation. Another shiver passed through me as she bit down on her plump bottom lip.

"**ANSWER ME**!"

She immediately locked her eyes onto mine and nodded frantically as if I would walk away this second when she didn't obey me.

"Use your words, pet."

A shiver wracked through her body hearing me use the term against her and immediately something else shifted in those beautiful eyes of hers as she understood the game I wanted to play and surrendered to me.

"Yes."

I tugged at her hair harshly again.

"Yes **who**?"

"Yes _Quinn_."

The way she said my name almost made me come right then and there. Her voice was low and sultry, desperate for something and her eyes were begging me undisguised. I smiled sweetly at her before pushing her face against my crotch and pushing so hard she couldn't breathe for a minute.

"Then unbutton the jeans Rachel."

This time when I let her pull back her hands immediately set to work as they popped the button and slid down the zipper. She pulled at the edges of my pants and tugged them down until she saw the pink cotton briefs concealing a very large bulge. She looked up at me through hooded eyelashes and licked her lips before placing a kiss right there.

"Now pull down the boxers."

Her hands went once again towards them but I stopped her with my words.

"No, I want you to use that _pretty_ mouth of yours."

She glanced up questioningly.

"I wanna see _what else_ it is good for other than spewing heartbreaking words."

I saw a flash of guilt run through her eyes but I never gave her the chance to respond as I pushed her face towards the pink fabric that was separating my surprise from us. She complied and gripped the cotton with her teeth as she pulled the boxers down past my knees, where they fell down onto my ankles above the jeans that pooled there on the floor to. Her eyes however were transfixed on the pink strap on that sprung free from its confinement.

"Do you like it Rachel?"

She looked up at me and nodded.

"Use your words."

"Yes Quinn. I love it."

I smiled at her eagerness and stroked the toy with my free hand, watching her hungry gaze follow my hand.

"I chose a pink one, _just for you_."

She reached out to touch it but I slapped her hand away.

"I walked around the school the entire day with this between my legs, thinking about the moment I could **fuck** you with it."

She whimpered and reached out again, but I wasn't going to let her no, not yet.

"I imagined you **sucking** it like it was my own cock, now wouldn't you like that _Rachel_?"

Her voice was barely a whisper but it hit me like a train.

"I would like it _very much_ Quinn."

I tugged on her hair to make her look at me as I ran the tip of the toy along her pretty neck.

"Yeah you would wouldn't you? You wished it was _real_. You wished you could _suck_ my **big, pink cock** don't you?"

Another whimper tore its way from her throat.

"No worries Rachel, you'll get your wish."

And with that I pushed her head down and let the tip graze her lips waiting for that hot mouth of hers to open. When she did I wasted no time to stick it deep down her throat, not bothering to ask if she had a gag reflex or not. As she willingly took in the pink toy all the way to the back of her throat I and mewled around it my eyes nearly rolled back inside my head. Damn now this was a hot sight to see. Rachel Berry on her knees, sucking my fake dick into the mouth like a pro.

I pushed it in and out watching her swallow around it, wetting the toy with her saliva before I pulled it out abruptly and shoved her away. She looked up confused at my rough actions, her gaze flickering from the now moistened toy towards my face which no doubt sported an evil smile.

"Get up."

I watched her tremble as her hands shot out to push her up slowly before halting her movements.

"Did I _stutter_ Rachel? Up. **Now**."

She pushed herself off the floor and stood before me on trembling knees. Oh what a sight to see her disheveled hair and plump lips, a little drool smeared around them. I beckoned her to come closer as I gripped her hard by the waist and crushed her lips with mine in a bruising kiss. I broke it to spin her around and push her up against the desk, my fake cock pushing against her strong thigh under her hideous little skirt. I pulled off her sweater and threw it behind me as I kicked the pants and boxers away as well. I kissed her hard again but refused her the chance to kiss me back. My hands fisted themselves in her shirt and pulled hard, making the buttons pop and fly around us before cupping those delicious mounds in my palms. Her back arched into me as I squeezed and kneaded the flesh in my creative fingers. I pulled the nipples hard and bit down on her left breast right above the line of her lacy bra. This time the color was dark blue, and it looked so enticing against her toned skin. It seems I got lucky today as I noticed the front clasp of the undergarment and flicked it open quickly, allowing it to fall from her breasts. Pink nipples stood to attention immediately and I wasted no time in enclosing my mouth around them, sucking them harshly, each one at their turn. My hands trailed their way down her side and slipped under her skirt, pulling off the dark blue, lace panty, letting it pool around her ankles. I slipped my finger through her folds collecting wetness as I pulled back a little to smear it along the fake shaft. Her eyes followed the movement and she moaned loudly.

"Do you want it Rachel?"

She nodded, still slightly in a daze so I slapped her thigh hard which caused her eyes to focus on mine instead as another shot of arousal shivered through her.

"Yes **Quinn**! God yes I want it, _I want it so bad_."

The words sent my mind into frenzy as I pushed the toy into her without another warning, biting down on her neck as she cried out at the sudden intrusion. Immediately I set a rapid pace, slamming my hips against hers hard. Her moans turned into sighs and little screams of pleasure. I pinched her clit and let my lips suck her collar bone before moving back up to her ears.

"You're such a little _slut_ for my cock Rachel."

The clit stimulation the toy caused me, made my breath catch slightly in my throat and my voice sounded huskier than before as ii panted the words into her waiting ears.

"You just _eagerly_ want to take it-" push "**all**" mewl "the way" push "_in_." moan.

She nodded against my cheek.

"Yes Quinn I am. I am _such_ a slut for your cock."

I smiled and went even faster, sweat collecting on my forehead, my arms stretching as hands gripped the edge of the desk for support as I pounded harder into her. T shook with the strength I was exerting.

"**Say it**."

She mewled.

"Say you're _mine_."

She moaned again but the whisper that left her lips wasn't enough, I needed her to scream my name dammit!

"Say you're fucking **MINE**!"

I growled into her ear and she leaned against me as she wrapped her legs around my waist to guide the phallus even deeper into her sex. Her moans and heavy breathing reached my ears but not what I wanted to hear so despite the amount of self-control it cost I stilled my hips.

"No! _No_ Quinn! Don't stop – _please don't stop_!"

I pulled back to look her in the eyes, desperation written all over her delicate features.

"Say you're _mine_ Rachel."

She tried to find the willpower in herself and mumbled.

"Say you're _mine_ like you did last week! **SAY IT** or I'm pulling out and walking right back out that door."

Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to move her hips on her own. I lowered her legs as she started to get a grip on her surroundings and pulled out of her. The loss of it inside her made her eyes snap open again and she gripped hard at my shirt.

"No _please_ I –"

I started to push at her waist to get her off but she stopped me by kissing the breath out of my lungs.

"I'm _yours_ Quinn."

The words were whispered against my lips and I turned her around.

"Hold the desk, you're gonna need it."

That was all the warning I gave her as I entered her pussy from behind. It didn't take long, another couple of trusts, two pinches of her clit and she was gushing all over the toy, coating it with her delicious juices. I kept pounding into her to prolong her orgasm and then when finally my own orgasm overtook me I slid out of her, grinning like a fool. I turned her around and started to push her down again by her hair.

"Now clean up the mess you made."

* * *

**Smut & strap on + more Teacher/Student stuff. Hope you liked. Ofcourse the haven't resolved any issues so that will come next but no worries i won't drag it out again! I promise!  
**

**Reviews are love!**


	9. blisfully over

**Hi guys, this is the longest chapter yet but don't worry it's filled with smut -_and yes a little plot too. _But not too much but still it needs to happen to direct this story towards the end. Now about endings, i can do this either quick or not so quick. Basically i am saying either two more chaptersor five more. Do you want a happy ending or is sad okay? I'm not sure so i'm asking you guys since i only ever wrote this story for you lot. (_And to practice my smut writing skills._) So let me know!**

**ANyways go on and enjoy!**

* * *

Detentions three times a week had me floating on air. Every time there were others I would just stay afterwards for another '_extra hour_' since I had been caught as the prankster who fucked the school over. Santana and Brittany had been worried for a second when I told them Figgins had threatened to call my parents, until I reminded him how big of a check my father had lying around for the renovation of the school's library. The relieved look on their faces was quickly replaced with curiosity. They had been grilling me on my time with _Miss Berry_ ever since the first detention. I didn't need to tell them much, my blush gave it all away. I may be able to pull off the HBIC in the bedroom but outside of that detention room I was still a scared little girl. I was her student, she was my teacher as we'd reminded ourselves of every single time we fucked. I wasn't allowed to call it _love making_ either, her glare and threat to send Mr. Hudson to take over detentions for a week was enough to have me shut up. But the end of the year was coming around and soon enough I would find out where I was headed for college. With this particular thought on my mind I twisted the knob on the door and sighed as I opened the door.

I walked in and glanced at the empty room. Not even Miss Berry was here yet. I glanced at the clock and noticed I was actually early for once. It gave me some room to go check the detention list. _Cool_, I thought, _no one else but Miss Berry and I for today_. I placed my hands on the desk and allowed my body to slump for a second, not noticing the door opening behind me.

"What are you doing Fabray?"

I shook my head sadly, trying to master the tears prickling my eyes.

"This isn't what you signed up for. This isn't what you _want_."

I whispered the words to myself but they only sounded half true. I knew I wanted _more_, sure that was a given but I couldn't give up what I already had. Even if it was breaking my heart.

"Well I do hope you know I'm not _forcing_ you to do anything."

The voice startled me and I swiftly turned around to see an angry Rachel leaning against the closed door, her eyes cold and distant, like that time in the bathroom. Our first time.

"I never said you did."

She scoffed.

"Sure sounds like it Quinn."

I huffed angrily and sat myself on the desk, arms crossed and staring at the chalk writing on the board.

"I want _more_ Miss Berry, I want more than _quickies_ in the freaking _detention_ classes or in between lessons in the janitors closet. I want more than stolen kisses when you catch me smoking in the _bathrooms_."

Rachel sighed and walked over to me slowly, swaying her hips deliciously. _Stop it Fabray, serous talk is going on right now._

"I can't give you more than _this_ Quinn. You know that. I've never made a secret out of that."

I let one tear fall gently, feeling it rolling down my cheek. Her thumb was quick to catch it though and her eyes looked as sad as I felt.

"But you want it too right?"

She looked at me, her eyes piercing into my soul as she placed both hands on my cheeks, cupping them. I felt the tingles deep down in my tummy, the heavy weight of keeping our love a secret lifting for one dreadful second before I felt the pain sting as her lips never moved, never answered.

"_Right_?"

She glanced at my lips before crashing her soft, full ones against mine. The force of the kiss enough to knock me backwards. My hands gripped the edge of the desk tighter, knuckles turning white as she nibbled on my bottom lip before biting it hard. I gasped and felt her tongue take advantage of it as it pushed roughly into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance until I let her win, deliberately slowing down the kiss into a languid one, feeling the butterflies start up in my stomach. My lower parts tingling and toes curling as the intensity of the kiss ran electricity through my entire body. I sighed happily into the kiss, feeling her pour all her emotions into it.

She pulled back and still held my head, cradling it in her small palms. She looked at me with such longing, such wanton and such dare I say it – love.

"Quinn, _please_."

Her voice sounded so sad, so wistful that I wanted it gone, replaced with her moans of wanton, her screams of pleasure instead. So I grabbed the back of her neck and crushed our lips together again, smiling at how perfectly they molded together. This was it, I could spend the rest of my life doing this. I swiped my tongue at her bottom lip and swooped into the familiar, tasty territory again, claiming it as mine. She sighed against me and I let my hands roam her body down to the back of her thighs. I realized she'd shed her nylons which gave my fingers the opportunity to touch the soft skin underneath her sinfully short skirt. I felt her wanton moan when I squeezed the toned flesh of her thighs before I gripped them firmly in my hands and pushing her up. She got the hint as she started to climb up the desk into my lap as I moved backwards a bit to give us more stability.

"**God**, Quinn."

Her soft whisper sent chills down my spine and when her crotch finally rested against my jean covered one I groaned. Would I ever get enough of her? _No I wouldn't._

"Yes baby, right there."

I started rocking against her slowly, loving how her hips started rolling against mine, trying to find a rhythm between us. I moved my hands to her ass and squeezed, loving how she squealed in my ear and her thighs clamped around mine.

"Shit. **Again**."

And I heeded her demand all too happily, squeezing the firm, supple flesh with my palms, digging in my finger nails that would no doubt leave little moon shaped marks. I moved my mouth away from hers, chuckling at the frown it caused before I saw her face transform into one of pleasure again as I moved to her jaw. Placing hot wet kisses own her neck, I reached her collar bone where I sucked hard on it. I bit and sucked and licked, marking her skin, making her mine. I never was allowed before but I didn't give a shit, I never did. She just had to wear scarves or use skin colored make up instead. She always reprimanded me for them but in the moment itself she never stopped me from making them. I suppose she wasn't in the right mind to realize it anyways. Her gasping and panting certainly proved that she didn't mind it, in fact she_ liked_ it.

I pulled back from my work to watch the bruise on her skin with a smug smile. She caught my confident smirk and glanced down as well. I figured if she was going to scold me she'd do it now. Instead though she looked at it with such wonder. Our rocking slowed down as she settled herself more firmly in my lap. One of her hands who'd fallen down to my neck, moved to the bruise and stroked it gently. Her eyes wandered up to mine and our gazes locked. A small smile played on her lips and I watched as she leaned in closer, her lips hovering over mine, curled into a small genuine smile. She brushed them together for a fleeting second before she captured mine in a sweet kiss that sent a shock wave of emotions though me. I smiled against her lips despite myself as I watched her pull back. She got off my lap and I looked at her with confusion written all over my face.

"**Relax** Quinn."

I watched her walk over to the door, effectively locking it. She dimmed the lights except for the standing lamp next to the desk where I was sitting on, recreating a cozy atmosphere as if we were doing this at our home at night after dinner. I noticed how her hips swayed as she walked back over to me and failed to notice the arms stretched out towards me.

"Tsk tsk, always checking me out Quinn."

I looked up at her mischievous smile and saw the twinkle in her eyes reminding me that she was teasing. I shrugged carelessly.

"You can't blame me for looking when you're this gorgeous."

To my satisfaction there was a flush rising on the soft olive skin of her neck and her cheeks had colored a soft shade of pink at my nonchalant admission as she shook her head in mock disagreement. I grabbed her offered hands and let her pull me off the table. She immediately grasped the hem of my shirt, pulling it upwards and over my head before flicking it somewhere behind me. The cold air of the class room hit my chest and I felt my nipples harden through the fabric of my bra. It seems I wasn't the only one as Rachel stared hungrily at my chest.

"Seems you're cold Quinn."

I sent her another hungry smile and jutted my chest forward.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way to warm me up _Miss Berry_."

Her eyes snapped to mine in a split second and her gaze softened.

"Call me Rachel."

I raised an eyebrow at that but the tenderness in her eyes had me soften the walls around my own strong, fast beating heart. It was teh first time she allowed me that, usually when i called ehr anything but Miss Berry she'd sent me aglare which prompted me to do it more than once of course but never more than three times or she would really get mad and refuse to continue. How she had the control to do that, I still didn't know but i wasn't about to throw this gift to the wind. Something really _was_ different this time.

"Okay, _Rachel_."

Her lips turned into another happy half smirk and she dropped to her knees to unbuckle my superman belt. It was a vintage, black looking one and it had her chuckle fondly as I colored a little crimson at my nerd side peeking out.

"Yeah, _uhm_."

She looked up at me with a coy smile.

"Trying to hint at what's down there Quinn?"

I smiled ruefully at her and fisted my hands in her hair again. I couldn't deny it, seeing her in front of me on her knees like that never failed to bring out the more dominant side in me. But for some reason I could tell this time would be different then our lust filled fucks.

"No, not really."

She peered up at me questioningly.

"I'm just a big comic book _geek_ that's all."

That earned me a blinding smile and a nod which only encouraged me to continue with the little confession as she pulled the belt loose and popped the button.

"I read them in class sometimes."

She hummed to let me know she was listening as she pushed down the zipper.

"I hide them in my books and pretend to actually do as the teacher says but instead.."

She kissed my pussy through my panties which sent a thrill straight to my throbbing core where her lips were lingering. _Oh god, so close yet so far_. Only a thin layer of fabric was separating that talented mouth from my soaked center.

"..I uhm, well I _read_..comic books.."

I was struggling to catch my breath as she nuzzled the panties one more time before pulling the skin tight jeans down my legs, kissing every inch of exposed creamy flesh as she went. One last nips at my knees and her hands squeezed my claves to incline me to step out of the pants. I did so gladly and kicked them gently to the side as she pulled herself up by grabbing my waist.

"You really are a little _rebel_ deep down inside aren't you Quinn?"

Her voice might have been husky but the honest curiosity rang through it and made me blush to think she knew this was all an act. The pink hair, the bad ass clothes, the punk rock music – _although I had always liked it_ – and the false bravado I gave the teachers and student body with biting remarks and disinterested aloofness to their gawping.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

She smiled softly and wound her arms around me, pushing me backwards towards the desk again until I was leaning against it. She nuzzled my neck and bit down before soothing the skin with a flick of her tongue before pulling away again.

I whined unhappily, not caring if I was acting childish but then I saw her pull out her iPhone and placing it next to me on the table. Instantly the room was filled with a low bass and catching melody, dripping with sex as she sauntered backwards. Her hands went into her hair before one of them made her way down her body, popping the buttons on her shirt one by one as her hips swayed slowly in eight shaped circles to the beat resounding next to me. My eyes greedily drank in the image of tan flesh exposed little by little. As the shirt fell open I saw the red lacy bra holding those firm breasts of her and I moaned, not caring how it made me look.

Her eyes only darkened as the second hand joined the first to unzip the skirt as it dropped to the floor. I watched her step out of them and sashaying her way back towards me. My eyes fell immediately on the red lacy thong that covered her dripping pussy. I could see the dark patch on her underwear, confirming how much she wanted this as she danced her way over to me. She dropped down low as I spread my legs so she could step in between them. I followed her body and it's subtle movements as she turned her back towards me, offering me her bra clasp for the taking. I quickly got rid of the offending material and watched it slide down her arms before hitting the floor. She pressed her back against me, moving up and down, creating a friction that sent heat wave to my throbbing core. I could feel drops of wetness drip down my own thighs as she ground her ass harder against my pussy. I clasped to her waist and pushed with her, harder and harder, the boiling feeling building familiarly. I sighed against the back of her neck, watching with awe how the flesh broke out into goose bumps. I kissed it softly, nibbling on the salty tasting skin. She tasted like salty popcorn, delicious. And I grinned in satisfaction as she tilted her head backwards, exposing more of her long slender neck to me and grinding faster. She guided my hands from her waist to her exposed breasts, making me knead them. The feeling of both our hands on her breast made me push my hips against her backside more desperately, sending shots of pleasure to my center. I squeezed and rolled them around in my hands as hers tangled in my head, forcing my mouth down on her as her nails scraped my scalp. _God, how could she do this to me every single time?_ I felt like exploding, tingling all over, wetness dripping down my thighs and a throbbing so heavy I needed something more than rubbing up against her ass, how delicious it may be.

I turned her around in my arms and crashed our lips together hotly, open mouthed kisses with tongues sloppily tasting everything they could find. Her hands dropped to my own bra as she unclasped it and pulled it off of me. Her mouth latched on to my nipple as she sucked greedily, this time my hands finding their way into her hair making me pull on the luscious locks. This resulted in her biting down on my nipple before she switched to her other one. My hips were bucking nothing but air and I needed friction as if my life depended on it. I tugged her head away from my breasts and stared down into her dark brown eyes, letting me lose myself in their dilated pupils.

She got the hint and pushed me on the desk. I laid down and pulled her on top of me. There she hung over me on all fours, her hands on the sides of my heads. She sat up and dragged my panties down before ridding herself of her own. As she ground down on me I could feel her wetness gliding on my stomach which made me whimper in agony. Her hands rubbed my breasts as she rocked her pelvis on me before sliding herself lower till our naked cores touched each other, our clits rubbing together deliciously. I picked up my pace and gripped her waist firmly, grounding her down harder and harder as our orgasms were building. We hadn't done this since the first time, all those months ago. I saw her lust filled eyes trained on mine soften and a deeper emotion filled them. This combined with the intensity of the orgasm building between us and the way she lowered herself to me, clinging to my hair and shoulder like a lifeline had tears building in my eyes.

As I was tethering on the edge the tears were rolling freely down her own cheeks as well and she silenced the sob that came with the earth shattering explosion with a hard kiss. Her own moan was swallowed by mine as we kept rocking, prolonging our orgasm with each thrust of our hips, riding out the waves of intense pleasure. Her mouth detached from mine as her body slumped on top of me. Her face nuzzled my neck as her arms came around my neck, playing with the baby airs at the base of my skull. I merely wrapped my arms around her and listened to her rapid pants as we struggled to understand what was so different this time. _Never had she laid in my arms like this_. In fact she'd made it as much as a point as I had the first time it took her on the desk not to show any emotion apart from frustration and unaltered lust. We had been trying to fool ourselves into believing this was nothing more than sex. But it wasn't just that and we knew it. Still, this time I truly couldn't help but feel like _we just made love_. I smiled against my own will and felt her gaze settle upon me. I just held her closer to me and kissed her nose briefly. She giggled and let her own little smile come out as she sighed happily against my neck.

"Have you got any acceptance letters yet?"

Her voice broke the little bubble we found ourselves in and for some reason I almost didn't answer, not wanting to be brought down to reality just yet. But she punched my cheek and kissed it straight after so I felt like maybe this time it wouldn't end in tears or angry shouting.

"No not yet."

She traced lazy patterns on my stomach and kissed my neck again.

"I'm sure you'll get them soon enough, not that it matter since we _already know_ where you'll be going. But I'll give you yet another reason to walk around with that big head of yours."

I chuckled and intertwined our fingers, letting our joined hands rest on my stomach. The music that was playing had turned into a soft classical piece, perfectly fitting with how I was feeling right now.

"You seem so convinced I'll get into Yale."

She sighed a bit aggravated.

"Because I _know_ you will. And then you're going to go off and become a famous actress and forget all about the little town you grew up in."

I frowned and felt frustration build at her words.

"Except I won't. I'll land a big role in some movie, make lots of cash and then come back here to whisk you away. You can teach somewhere in LA and I'll be doing whatever awful TV show to make sure I can keep supporting us the way I want to."

She giggled.

"And what _way_ is that?"

I smiled as I ranted about my dreams of a small white beach house, a couple of kids running down the beach – _oh and a dog, we sure need a dog too_! Her chuckles at my stories were heartwarming and I felt myself settle into her body more as I recounted how I' d surprise her on her birthday with a special getaway weekend. I'd buy her necklaces and rings to keep her reminded of how beautiful she really was. _A raw diamond had nothing on her_, I said to her. And she listened all the while, nodding once ot twice and offering her input on some things. And for a second there, I actually believed they could still come true. I believed in my dreams again. And _Rachel_ seemed to believe in me.

Then I felt her fingers untangle from ine as they danced across my skin towards my still sensitive pussy. She spread the folds with her fingers before taking a swipe and bringing it up her lips, sucking off my come. I moaned at the sight of her eyes dilating and her breathing picking up.

"Ready for round two?"

I merely grinned and in a second I flipped us over and had her on all fours underneath me. I trailed kisses down her spine before pushing my fingers into her heated core wihout preamble, loving the way her walls immediately clenched and gushed around the intrusion.

"**Oh yeah** Rachel, I'm always ready for more when it comes to you."

A I started a frantic pace deep reaching deep within her and flicking my own clit before sliding two fingers into my core. It didn't take long before the both of us were coming again and again. As we slumped against each other. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and sighed happily.

"I love you Rachel."

The words just tumbled out of my mouth in bliss and it wasn't until she ripped herself out of my arms and off the desk that I realized what I had said.

_Damn it, couldn't I ever keep my mouth shut?_

* * *

******So let me know lovelies. I'll head to your requests as much as i can.**_  
_

******Reviews are love!**


	10. as my heart breaks

**Hi you guys, it's been super long I know and I'm sorry. Here is another chapter. A little smut but more plot development. I know I know next chaper will be another smut fest I promise but we are nearing the end and I finally have it all pictured in my head so it should go farely smoothly from here. I should say expect weekly to midweekly updates on this fic and another four/five chapters left to come. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Last time:  
**

_As I started a frantic pace deep reaching deep within her and flicking my own clit before sliding two fingers into my core. It didn't take long before the both of us were coming again and again. As we slumped against each other. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and sighed happily._

"_I love you Rachel."_

_The words just tumbled out of my mouth in bliss and it wasn't until she ripped herself out of my arms and off the desk that I realized what I had said. Damn it, couldn't I ever keep my mouth shut?_

* * *

I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustration. _Here it was gonna come, the steadfast denial_. I looked up and my eyes were caught in tired, drowning chocolate browns. I could even see some moisture that gave them a slight glazed look. I reached my arm out, ready to take it all back but she held up her hand and motioned for me to be quiet. I saw her look away and swallow once, twice before she looked back up at me. Instead of the cold look I was expecting I was met with a striking vulnerability that broke something deep down inside me just by looking at it.

"I'm not going to pretend you didn't just say that. But for the _love of god_ Quinn"

I looked down ashamed, mentally scolding myself.

"What are we _doing_?"

It seemed the question was more directed towards herself than towards me. Sure I knew what I was doing. _I was fucking the teacher I'd crushed on since I saw her four years ago in my freshman year_. I was stupid to do so of course, knowing that if a simple crush wouldn't fade in four years than being intimate with her, making love to her – _even if I never was allowed to call it that_ – would just serve to deepen those emotions. _Wasn't there some fact about the ore you sleep with someone the intense your feelings for this person get?_ It was an article about how it always ruined the friends with benefits thing. Well in this case we weren't even friends _but it sure looked like it was ruining this, whatever this was._

"I mean it's not a secret that you love me, I mean I'm not stupid that I can't see it. I saw it as soon as you handed me that blue shirt with the white dots on it. It was already starting back then. I mean before we – _well_ we engaged in _intimate activities_, I could just ignore it. I could pretend I had no idea that my student was crushing on me."

I looked up surprised at her choice of words. _She was basically confronting me, us about what we were doing?_ She wasn't even denying the fact that I loved her didn't try and convince me it was a misplaced crush. For once she wasn't acting like the Miss Berry I'd come to see these last weeks. She didn't act cold, didn't evade anything that could be considered affectionate nor did she shut me up each time I tried to get her to talk about this, about feelings. _What brought this on?_

"But as time passed I became intrigued with you. You were a class A bitch in the hallways, tormented the losers and flew straight under the command of Sue Sylvester. You were already second in command after a mere three months on the team, something no one had done before you. And Sue raved about you so much in the common room. But then I would catch a glimpse of a much calmer, _warmer_ Quinn Fabray that I had found sitting in my class. Someone with a great level of understanding and even liberal views, even if they were masked by a faked indifference. Your comments and your interest in my class and the behavior I saw whenever Brittany was involved just didn't add up with what Coach said about you. So I decided not to bother with the general view that population in the school had of you. I focused my energy towards finding that other, _softer s_ide of you and trying to keep you involved as much as I could in my class."

I smiled softly at her confession as the light blush on her cheeks gave away the emotional exposure she was portraying with this particular conversation. I wished I could squeeze her hands in appreciation but alas she was standing too far away to do so.

"And then sophomore year came around and you – you were _pregnant_. Oh how my heart broke for you. It absolutely _shattered_. To hear from Finn that you'd been kicked out of your own home and then that young sir Puckerman, _Noah Puckerman_ was the father I just assumed the worst like everybody else and I still until this very day, feel so ashamed for that. Because I should've _known_ you would be much stronger, much more determined to do what was right rather than what you wanted. I should've already learned that much after your first year here but I didn't. Can't say I'm not glad you didn't give up on school. But I am, _so _sorry that you had to go through – well **everything** that year. I can't imagine how that must've affected you. Losing so much in such short notice. Thank god I managed to talk some sense into Mister Puckerman. The poor guy didn't realize he didn't have to end up a dead beat father like _his_ had. At least he always wanted to own up to his responsibility as a father but I'm glad you didn't place the burden of raising her on both of your shoulders. In the end, you made the right call but still. It shouldn't have surprised me."

I chuckled sadly, wrapping my arms around myself. From what I was protecting myself I didn't know, maybe I wasn't even protecting myself. Maybe I just needed to be held. Suddenly I wanted her arms around me, soothing away my fears and my scars. _What a mess I am_.

"You sure have a lot of faith in me Rachel."

She smiled with quivering lips as she nodded affirmatively.

"Well if I don't who _will_? Because you certainly don't give yourself enough credit. And you don't let Santana or Brittany pay you the compliments I at least get to say. _Why_ Quinn?"

I squeezed my hands into fists. _If she could open up, so could I_. I took a deep breath and fixed my stare on my lap.

"I've never really been _enough_. Not for _him_ or _her_. It just stuck with me I guess. Be more like _Frannie_ they said. It's what they always said. They paid my _aesthetic surgery_ when I was fourteen. So I could look more like Frannie. They shipped me off to dance class so I could walk more _gracefully_ like Frannie. They put me on a diet worse than Sue's so I would be _skinny_ just like Frannie. And the worst part? I _wanted_ to be just like Frannie. I went from being myself, a little _chubby book nerd_, and a little accepted by my family – not that they were ever really proud but yeah – to another carbon copy of Frannie. I was no longer myself but my family looked at me like I _mattered_, like I did something right even if it was practically erasing my existence. Only to get tossed out when I finally slipped up, when I did make an honest mistake. But I got Beth out of it. And to _her_ I was enough, I was more than enough. And I had to give her away, the only person who would have loved me unconditionally and I had to hand her over and I - .."

I felt the tears gather in the corner of my eyes and wiped them away immediately. Rachel suddenly stood before me, I hadn't noticed she'd gotten closer to me as I was talking, since my eyes had been focusing on the clenching of my fists in my lap as I sat up straight on the desk. Her hand closed around my chin, tilting my head up a little so I could meet her eyes. They shone with worry, compassion and something I would've called love _but who was I to talk about that?_ All I'd ever seen it was the way Britt and San looked at each other. That was pretty much the only times I'd seen something akin to love. And when they looked at me though it was different. But what I didn't see was what I always saw in everyone else's eyes, pity. _She didn't pity me._

"You don't pity me."

She looked taken aback but cupped my cheeks with both her hands, her eyes softening even more and I could feel myself swimming in those pools of dark brown.

"_Why would I_? You're so strong Quinn. You're smart and funny and loyal. You have been through hell and back I'm sure but you battled through it. You're actually _winning_ the war. You've got this bright future ahead of you and at the very least two real friends out there waiting to experience it all with you. There's also the bond you now have with Noah and this beautiful child that's out there somewhere being raised and loved all thanks to your selflessness. That's more than _a lot_ of people can say don't you think? You're a fighter Quinn and those don't need pity but they deserve sympathy, understanding."

I smiled at her words as my heart swelled. I pushed up and let my lips press against hers. They were so soft, so full. _I could just do this forever._ Slowly our lips slid along one another. We sighed simultaneously. As she pulled back her eyes grew sad and tired again and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that expression off her face.

"Do you see _now_ why I don't want to tie you to me? Do you see why I can't allow you to give that all up for me? You've worked too hard for this; I worked too hard for this to let you give it all up for a mediocre future when you could achieve so much _more_."

I nodded, I did understand but that didn't make this any easier. _I loved her; I wanted to be with her and my bright future at Yale well it didn't look half as appealing anymore_. It wasn't as if suddenly my dreams and hopes had changed, no of curse not but I could notice slight changes and tweaks being made. More details and other paths being laid before me. It was something that had been creeping up on me over the years. _Like my love for her did_.

"But that still doesn't mean I'm giving up on us Rachel. I love you and I will make you see that you love me too. This will work out. We can do the long distance thing if you're really so adamant about me leaving Ohio to go to college. We can make this all work. We just need to be patient and careful that's all."

As she kissed me again, deeply and prying open my mouth with her tongue I thought maybe I had finally gotten through to her. This was probably one of the most honest conversations we ever had. _This could be the game changer._

"Oh Quinn, I would love that I swear."

I felt my heart sore again.

"_But_ I want you to grow, to experience it all without being tied to anything from your past. That includes me Quinn. I do hope you don't think of me as a _bad_ thing that happened here but I do know that you can't drag anchors from your past with you into this new future. So when it comes to the end, when it really comes to the point where you are leaving for college I am going to let go Quinn and I need you to do the same."

I shook my head in the negative, kissing her on the lips and moving to her neck again, mumbling against her skin.

"No can do Rachel."

I felt her hand worm its way into my hair as she gripped it tighter, keeping my head in place on her neck, right on her pulse point. _Her weak spot_.

"Please Quinn."

Well it was way too early to be begging for release again but I pretended like that was what she was asking for, trying to get away from it and not giving in to her demand. It was the one thing I knew I x-would never be able to agree to.

"Already there Rachel? I knew you recovered quickly but even I have to admit my skills aren't that good."

I heard her growl above me and bit down, eliciting a harsh gasp instead. Now that was a sound more to my pleasing. I slipped my other hand over her breast, squeezing and massaging it when all of a sudden a sound broke us out of our little peaceful bubble. The phone ringing certainly wasn't mine; I had turned it off like detention rules required so I knew it was hers. I felt her groan above me when I pulled back. She immediately pushed me back to her collarbone.

"Ignore it."

And so we did as I started sucking on her flesh again, loving the salty taste in my mouth. I tweaked her nipple and pushed my knee against her sex, feeling the wetness already gathering there again. It left a wet trail but I didn't care. I admired my mark and move my lips over to her other breast, sucking on the nipple till it was nearly raw. I switched breasts again and felt her grind on my knee, her heat radiating on my flesh. _Hmm, round three here we come_. But then it rang again. She sighed in frustration and released her grip on my hair before stepping away to take the call. As she rummaged through her handbag I smiled at the cute way she huffed and puffed when she couldn't find it immediately. For someone so organized her purse sure was a right mess. When she finally picked it up her face formed a frown and I could see her hesitate to take the call. When the sound finally died it was followed by a ping. She held the device in her hand but made no move to check the message. That was weird. When the phone rang again she just pushed the red button and walked back over to me, smiling a little forced before she pushed me down on the desk again. Her hands moving to my breasts, squeezing immediately as she tweaked the nipple, rolling it between her fingers. I moaned and wriggled but didn't allow her to distract me.

"Who was it?"

She shook her head and went to wrap her mouth around my breasts but I pushed her away.

"Doesn't matter."

I sighed and let her crawl on top of me again, loving the feel of her body against mine as she ground her pelvis on mine, electric shots shooting through my body at once. _Shit, she was so good at this. But I was better_. I bucked my hips up but kept my focus on the words forming in my head.

"Who was it Rachel? Your dads?"

That was another thing that everyone in Lima knew. Rachel Berry was the daughter of two dads. It had caused enough protests and controversy in the town but in the end everyone just had to accept that they weren't going anywhere. The hate crimes had lessened and Rachel even felt comfortable enough to come back from New York and live here, in her hometown close to her family.

Why she really came back though no one knew. Everyone assumed she'd be a singer of some sorts but instead she came back t-with a teacher's degree, claiming she had a change of heart. She sucked on my neck before she tore herself away sighing, not stopping with the grinding she was doing and I encouraged her with my own hips. But I knew we needed more than grinding, we needed pressure, we needed fingers' but first I wanted answers.

"No they know I'm doing late detentions. Now shut up and let me kiss you!"

I moved my face away from her lips again and I felt her groan against my cheek. I smiled wickedly.

"_Quinn_..."

I shook my head again, avoiding her pouty lips. My hands came to rest on her ass however giving it a squeeze as I playfully smirked at her. It only encouraged her to grind harder. Twisting her hands in my short pink locks as she tugged. _Hmm, fuck she better start answering quick_. I could feel the coiling feeling in my stomach building again, needing release.

"Tell me who was calling you Rachel?"

She just sighed and sat up more, staring right in my eyes and stopped the grinding. I bit had on my lip to keep the whine in my mouth as my core throbbed painfully.

"Fine. Just – promise you'll hear me out okay?"

I bucked my hips up playfully, trying to get her to grind on me again.

"Sure sure just make it short – I kinda have this sexy brunette in my lap that I'd really like to fuck now."

She smiled and then scolded me for my crude choice of words but she couldn't deny the way her pupils dilated just a bit more, clearly my use of profanities worked well for her and she started grinding again, picking up speed quicker as it awakened the coiling feeling right away. Her eyes were dilated, her breath came in shorter pants and her skin was flushed. She looked beautiful on top of me as she tried to get the words out, obviously feeling every sensation I was feeling at the moment. _Soon enough we'd be bringing each other to the brink again._

"It was..."

The sound of heavy footsteps boomed in the hallway as I heard the loud complaints from the janitor, like a warning sign.

"The school is closed."

His voice was pretty loud, he must be warning us. I looked at the frightened look on Rachel's face. She stilled the rolling of her hips and again I groaned in frustration. _Dammit I wanted that third orgasm_.

"No it's not I know she's here, I _uh_ just talked to her dads _Pierre._"

"It's _Peter_ Mr. Hudson. And yes she's still in detention class with a student. It's been a rough night on both of them and she needed to have some time alone so she could try and salvage this student's future now I suggest you just go back to your car and wait there _Mr. Hudson_."

Hearing Peter talk I could hear them coming closer and closer, the janitor knew what happened here after hours I mean we were quite loud but the first time he saw us leaving he had just made a motion that his lips were sealed and so far it had been. That of course had prompted another scolding from Rachel about how we needed to be more careful. But the sound of _that_ name had me in overdrive. _Shit a teacher was on the school grounds_. _Fuck this wasn't good_. Now we'd never finish this round. I groaned and threw an arm over my eyes. I knew I was being a horny teenager but right now I wanted nothing more than for him to just go away so she could answer my question and _we'd go back to fucking the hell out of each other._

As Rachel moved away from me in a haste to get dressed again I finally came to my senses and jumped off the desk as well, trying to find my clothes that had been spread all over the room. _Dammit why didn't we notice where we threw our clothes? Shit, shit._

"No I wanna talk to her now. This student has been taking up so much of her time I barely have had the chance to talk to her and I'm done now. I wanna take her out without being interrupted again or her needing to be somewhere."

I stilled my movements as the words registered. Rachel threw me a cautious glance and the desperation in her eyes reminded me of a bad, really bad premonition.

"Please Quinn, remember what I asked you? Let me explain _please_?"

But the sting was already growing, the pin rippling through my chest. _Damn it, was all we just talked about a fluke? Was I really no more than a quick fuck? A way to get her kicks?_ But I shook my head knowing that wasn't true no matter how much I wanted to believe that. So I pulled my back pack towards me and plopped down on a chair, watching as Rachel scribbled things about acting classes, Yale and Hollywood on the board. As she tried to find a place to store her soaked undies.

"Just put them in my bag."

I kicked my bag towards her, ignoring her pleading gaze.

"Thank you Quinn."

I just scoffed as she placed the bag pack on the desk we just fucked. But it was clean already and I watched the bucket of water standing next to the chair I smiled, _wow she was fast._ But then the oaf of a teacher's booming voice bounced off the door and I scowled again.

"Well at the very least knock then Mr. Hudson. That's the polite thing to do."

I heard Peter walk away and awaited the knock. _Shit the door!_ It was probably still locked. I saw the panicked look on Rachel's face before she quickly strode towards the door and unlocking it before opening it. I saw the oaf standing there in a t-shirt and jeans, a stupid tiny bouquet from the local supermarket in his hands. _What a dick, he could've at least gone to the flower shop and ordered some lilies. She loved those._

"Oh Hi – Uhm wow I was just about to knock actually."

He looked sheepish before flashing her dopey grin, it might have looked cute or something but I could tell Rachel wasn't impressed with it. That certainly lifted my spirits.

"Yes Finn I heard. Now what are you doing here?"

He smiled and pushed the flowers against her chest before pushing past her and in the room.

"Well I called but you didn't answer and I was – Hi Quinn."

I smiled politely at him and nodded my head.

"Mr. Hudson."

He scratched his head for a minute and then turned towards Rachel again who was leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. _Shit she was on the defensive already_. I hoped that by the time she got the oaf to leave, her mood wouldn't be completely sour.

"Well Finn?"

He smiled again and moved towards her grabbing her hands. The sight of his giant hands crushing hers made me sick.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner Rachel. You said '_rain check'_ but we haven't been out since then and I just wanted to surprise you. So I brought flowers and I made a reservation at Breadstix."

I snorted at that. _God, he was so stupid_.

"Finn, can't you see I'm in the middle of something _important_ here?"

He shook his head and motioned towards me with a lazy gesture and I blushed at the words she used. _Yeah it was pretty important to bang your student's brains out_.

"Oh come on Rach, you're already staying behind so many times a week surely she can go home now? You gotta stop being so _hard_ on that kid. I know you want the best for your students but sometimes you gotta know when you've reached the limit _y'know_? If she wants to throw her life away than that's her choice. She's not your responsibility."

I could tell he just made the wrong call as her face darkened with anger. But surprisingly she turned toward sum and softened her gaze.

"Quinn, pack your bags and go to my car okay? I'll be there shortly. Finn's right, I've _pushed_ you enough for the evening."

Confused as I was I did what she told me to do and went to get my back pack blushing at her choice of words once again. Trying to hold back my smile as I could see she missed a spot on the side of the desk. The white stain was funny enough but I kept silent and just hoisted my back pack on my shoulder with a dejected sigh. _She was already choosing him over me. Fuck. _I felt tears sting my eyes but blinked them away and pushed passed them, avoiding her gaze. I wanted to completely walk away in anger and just walk home but Peter grabbed my arm seemingly out of nowhere.

"Just, hide here, behind the corner and listen. I'm sure Miss Berry s going to tell him off any minute now."

I looked at him in confusion but the nice man just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I'm the janitor; I know everything there is about this school."

I smiled at his retreating form and hid where he told me to. Soon enough I heard Rachel's voice loud and clear.

"Now you listen to me Finn. You can't just barge in here, during my work hours and demand I simply drop everything including my _own students_ because you want to go on a date with me."

I could hear him trying to protest but she shushed him.

"No, I'm talking now. Second of all _yes_ I care about my students and I am willing to go as far as I need to, to make sure they are successful but most importantly that they feel _good_ here at school. _Quinn_ is my student and she is not throwing her life away. She's got a promising future ahead of her, she's probably one of the only few who will ever truly leave this **dump **and I am making sure that when that happens she won't ever have to look back. She's more than any of us ever were, more than any student here and _you _know it and _I_ know it. She's going to make it out of here and I want to make sure it happens. So I _won't_ apologize for investing my time in this 'kid' because she deserves it! And third, I am _vegan_ Finn. I can't eat **shit** at Breadstix."

As I heard Finn protest I made my way out of the hiding place and jogged to the exit of the school. Once again bumping into Peter.

"Just so you know Miss Fabray, I am rooting for you guys."

Another wink and he was off again, trailing his bucket and mop behind him. I smiled at the sight of the man. He sure was another mystery at this school. I sighed again though realizing that Rachel did agree to a date with the giant no matter what she just said. _She had said yes_. I pushed the jealousy down and walked over to her car, leaning against it. When I saw Rachel storm out from the door I stood up straighter, my arms half raised to call her over when I watched Finn storm out behind her and grabbing her arm. He spun her around and pulled her against him before dipping his head down and capturing her lips in a kiss. I felt my stomach hurl violently at the sight and when I didn't see her pulling away immediately my heart felt as if it was breaking in two.

_Maybe she wasn't holding me back from my happy ending; maybe I was holding her back._

With tears in my eyes I hoisted my back pack on both shoulders and stalked off quietly, taking a longer route to walk home. My head was spinning and my stomach hurt, _who was I kidding everything hurt._ There was a voice in my head saying I had to turn back and let her explain but the other more dominant part of me took over and just shut me off from everything. The pain I felt was just too much. In the end I realized, _she never did say she loved me back_.


	11. in a thousand pieces

**Hi guys. First of all, although I never was a big fan of Finn (I _am_ a Faberry/Achele shipper) I do like Cory Monteith _the actor_. It saddens me that this world is robbed of another great talent. I was doubting whether I would continue with Finn in this story but I am doing it the way I planned it. I do not in any way see this as a representation of the actor in any way, I merely use the _not so nice_ sides of Finn for a certain purpose in this story so please do not be offended if you are a Finn/Cory fan. Anyways lots of smut and a tiny bit of plot at the end. A mere hundred words of this are plot, so a good 5K of smut. Have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time:**

_Maybe she wasn't holding me back from my happy ending; maybe I was holding her back._

_With tears in my eyes I hoisted my back pack on both shoulders and stalked off quietly, taking a longer route to walk home. My head was spinning and my stomach hurt, who was I kidding everything hurt. There was a voice in my head saying I had to turn back and let her explain but the other more dominant part of me took over and just shut me off from everything. The pain I felt was just too much. In the end I realized, she never did say she loved me back._

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache as my alarm went off yet again. I slapped the thing off the nightstand with a frustrated sigh and peeked out from under the covers, listening for any sounds that would alert me to my parent's presence in the house. When I didn't hear anything I reluctantly got out of bed and made my way to the closet. Kicking off my black boxers I went in search of a short, tight leather skirt knowing it would drive Miss Berry wild. I scowled at the image of Mr. Hudson pressing his lips against hers and focused on the anger instead of the pain to give me a boost of energy. I would show Miss Berry today why she shouldn't ever take him up on his offer. _By the end of the day she wouldn't even remember what it was like to kiss, feel, anyone but me._ I curbed the jealousy raging in my veins for a moment as I slipped the skirt on and tossed the tank top to the side. I fiddled with tons of shirts until I settled on a ripped one that I just knew, would capture Miss Berry's attention since it displayed a good part of my abs. I might not be a Cheerio any longer I still kept in shape and today I was glad for it once more and not just because of the way my body would look but also for the stamina I knew I had. _And it would sure come in handy_, I thought as I ducked deep in the closet and smirked at the bag filled with toys in the far off corner. _Books would merely be deadweight; at least these would serve an actual purpose today._

As I walked into McKinley High School I immediately went to my locker for show and pulled out my math's book. When I saw Puckerman round the corner I smirked at him and he came sauntering towards me. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and stood in front of me. His cocky smirk turned soft and his eyes turned a warm, deep color that reminded me of why I had liked him in the first place. He made some small talk before leaning in and wrapping me in a hug, giving me another goodbye kiss as he parted and walked away. When I looked in front of me there I saw Miss Berry in all her glory, standing with a hand on her hips and a scowl on her face. As she made a move to march towards me the bell rang and I merely raised a pointed eyebrow in return. She looked torn between her class and me but I just shrugged my shoulders as if to say '_I don't care'_ and turned on my heel. As I kept my focus on the bathroom ahead of me I listened carefully to hear whether I was being followed or not. Knowing Miss Berry did not have class right now made the anticipation build in my stomach. When I opened the door I peeked out of the corner of my eye behind me to see that indeed, the short teacher was following me and rapidly catching up too. I smirked to myself as I walked into the bathroom and immediately turned right, waiting for the door to open again. I wasn't kept waiting long as the door creaked and a tiny brunette came barging in. I immediately slid behind her and locked the door as she spun around to face me.

"_Quinn Fabray_!"

I merely tried to act disinterested as she spoke my name with such authority.

"Where the **HELL** have you been? I sent you at least a _dozen_ text messages! I **CALLED** you dammit! Why didn't you pick up your phone?!"

I shrugged and looked her up and down. She was dressed in an argyle skirt, with penny loafers and a white button up shirt hiding under another argyle sweater that had a creepy looking owl on it. All in all she looked like Miss Berry and I found it cute even though on anyone else it would surely look revolting. I appreciated the way the skirt made her legs looked and ignored the clearing of her throat and kept on looking at her gorgeous, tan flesh that was exposed so beautifully. I felt another sure of anger course through me at the thought of giant paws touching her soft thighs, her hips, her soft and round breasts. I let my gaze wander back up to her eyes and swallowed, forcing my face into a neutral expression when I met her incredulous gaze. I knew I had at least forty new messages on my phone and a dozen missed calls. I had been too upset, too angry last night to check them and this morning I hadn't bothered figuring she would see me at school soon enough. _It seems that wasn't the brightest idea I ever had._

"Well?!"

I just lifted a cocky eyebrow, silently challenging her.

"_Quinn!_"

I just smirked and moved towards her, not caring about how she stepped back towards the sinks instead. Soon enough she'd be pinned against them with no way out. I was going to show her exactly what I could do better than that stupid oaf. Jealousy coursed through my body as her hands came in contact with my chest. She pushed against me and I sighed in annoyance.

"No Q-Quinn. _Stop_. We need to talk!"

I ignored her and caressed her forearms instead, willing them to weaken so I could fully press my body against her. I felt the tremors under my fingertips and caressed her upper arms, as the grip against my chest lessened and in one swift movement I was pressed fully against her.

"Qu-_Oh._"

The moan that tumbled from her lips sent another surge of anger through me. Would he ever be able to elicit such a beautiful sound from her? I molded myself against her form and felt her nipples harden against my own. I smirked against the skin of her neck as my teeth nipped at of playfully but I felt her wriggle underneath me and bit down harder on the salty flesh, flicking my tongue over it to soothe the sting a little. However she wouldn't still underneath me and voiced another protest even though her voice dropped a notch and was huskier than before.

"**Stop**. Please Qu-_uin_ I need to talk to you – _oh god_."

I let the back pack drop to the floor and twisted my hands into her hair, pulling and tugging at it so her head fell back against the mirror with a thud. I smirked and put my hands on both her thighs, caressing the supple flesh with my fingers, feeling it heat up and hearing the labored breathes it pulled from my teacher. I smirked once more at the sounds and slowly moved my hands lower to the back of her knees, a most sensitive spot I came to find as she mewled, her own hands tangling in her hair as her chest heaved with hard pants. _Beautiful._ Her neck was flushed, the red glow coloring her beautiful cheeks in a ruby red haze. Even though she was melting like putty in my hands she couldn't help but attempt to get me to answer her one more time. _And so persistent_.

"Please Quinn, where were you la-_aaah_!"

I gripped her thighs firmly and pressed my weight against her to support my next movement as I hoisted her up in the air. Her legs wrapping around my middle with in an automatic response as I put her down on the sink, immediately spreading her legs. I dropped to my knees and let my hands roam the flesh of her calves once more. _Delicious._ My fingertips tracing patterns on the olive skin. I smelled her arousal, like fresh waves of perfume hitting my sensitive nostrils. I let my nose graze her flesh, loving the way it sent tremors through her legs. _Hmm, such soft skin, so flawless_. I grazed up further, nearing her core and almost felt the heat it was emitting on my cheek. Smiling as I let my lips linger on the top of her thigh, so close to the already soaked panties I heard a keening noise that had me gasping for breath myself; she was quiet however except for those little wordless noises leaving her plump, punk lips. _And so hot._ It seemed Miss berry was more than ready for me. I let my breath hit her flesh once again sending a shiver down her back. I let my fingers curl around the edge of her panties as she lifted her ass up so I could pull them off easily. Licking my lips at the sight of her dripping folds I let my fingers travel around her pussy never quite reaching to her folds. She squirmed and wriggled under my touch and I could see another load of slickness coating her pussy. Finally having mercy on the whimpering state I had put her in I let my forefinger slide down her folds once, collecting the juices on my finger before crawling back from under her skirt and locking eyes with her. I held the dripping finger in front of my lips and watched as hooded eyes widened at the sight and her breath hitched deliciously. I smirked cockily and slowly opened my lips, allowing the finger to sinking my hot mouth before sucking on the digit like I was licking g a lollypop. _Shit, she tastes so fucking good each time._

I watched her eyes darken further as she tried to squeeze her thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure but found it impossible for she would lose the balance she was trying to hold and she would surely fall into the sink if she did. A pitying mewling sound emitted from her lips and I shushed her with the now wet finger, holding it against her lips in a silencing gesture. She nodded against the finger and I let it caress her cheek softly before my hand gripped her chin hard. I rose up and kissed her hard, not allowing her to kiss me back as I slid three fingers into her more than ready pussy without warning or preamble. She keened into my mouth at the sudden intrusion, her hips trying erratically to match the frantic pace I had set but not quite getting there. I bit down hard on her bottom lip and drew blood. Flicking my tongue over it I tasted the metallic taste of her blood. I kissed her hard once more allowing the hand that was gripping her chin to crawl under the sweater and the shirt, inching up towards a lace covered breast. I pinched her nipple through the fabric and massaged the perky breast with the palm of my hand, making it swell in my fingers. I pulled and tweaked her nipple until was satisfied and then switched to the other breast, repeating the same pattern.

I smirked against her lips at her the wanton way her body responded to all my touches as her wetness was gushing and coating my fingers. I twisted and corkscrewed them inside of her, brushing against her inner walls and reaching for her G-spot. Her legs spread wider of their own accord and she pushed her hips up hard to meet my thrusts, to get le deeper inside of her. I quickened my pace again ad I felt her growl in frustration which caused me to chuckle at her antics. Her walls started to tremble against my fingers and I knew she was close, her pants irregular and her hips spasming frantically. I bit down hard on her pulse point and that was enough. She screamed but my mouth covered hers, swallowing the sounds she was making. I kept pumping my fingers into her tight channel, prolonging her orgasm. As she rode out the last waves on my fingers I pulled out and pried her mouth open, letting her suck off her own delicious juices from my gingers. Her wanton eyes locking on mine as her tongue swirled around them like she was sucking the very essence of life from them. _Fuck, that's so hot_. Her tongue was flicking, curling and licking at them until she was sure they were clean and she released them with a wet pop from her mouth. I wiped them on the ripped shirt I was wearing, seeing her gaze getting locked on to the display of my abs.

I stepped away from the sink and picked up her panties, tossing them into her lap as I let my gaze wander over her body that screamed '_I was just fucked'_ with appreciation. _So absolutely stunning, how could anyone not try and chase her_, I wondered. As she came back to her senses I could see the questions and irritation build in her eyes. I walked backwards towards the door and watched as she fumbled with the panties. Hopping off the sink I could already see her lips forming the scowl that would grace her features any minute now. So I opened the lock and gave her another quick once over. _She pulls it off well_. With one foot through her panties she halted her movements and as if sensing what I was doing her mouth opened in protest and her eyes glared at me.

"Quinn!"

But I merely shrugged and smoothed over my features once more.

"See you later _Miss Berry_."

I closed the door behind me and hurried to my French class, more than ahead of the bell I stood there, panting at the exertion of fucking my teacher against the bathroom mirror like I had and then sprinting down the halls to escape her questions. As I caught my breath I smirked victoriously. _Oh she would get her answers, later after I got my own._

After French I had biology class being the boring hell it always was quickly had me thinking of other more pleasant things. As I allowed myself to daydream of Miss Berry I felt my moist panties dampen once again. _Oh shit_. Bringing her to an orgasm had its own effects on me. I was sitting at the back of the classroom, all alone at a two person's desk. I checked my right since I was sitting right in the corner and noticed everyone was paying attention to the stupid movie that was being played at the front. Feeling a little risky myself I allowed more images of a shivering, begging Miss Berry to fill my mind. _Three buttons of her blouse unbuttoned, black lace visible to my prying eyes._ I could imagine the salty taste of her skin as it still lingered on my tongue as well as the taste of her juices. I licked my lips happily before I let my own hand wander down my skirt, stroking my heated center through its panties. _Fuck_. I flicked my clit and almost hit my knees against the underside of the desk when my hips bucked at the feeling. I tried to control myself a little better and prepared for the electric shot that travelled through my body and the pleasure it brought me. I slipped my fingers under the cotton fabric and flicked my clit before pinching it. _Holy motherfu-._ I glanced around quickly again, not seeing anyone paying attention to anything other than the tiny TV screen at the front of the class. I smiled and let my fingertip trace my entrance, dipping in only a little as I teased myself_. Hmm, so good._ I bit down hard don my lips to swallow the moan I could feel building up in my throat. _Fuck_. Another image of Miss Berry filled my mind, as her smell filled my mind I imagined her glistening folds. I licked my lips at the thought of tasting them, _letting my tongue lick up and down her folds, flicking her clit before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it hard_. I imagined her mewls and moans and felt my own fingers slip deeper into my own tight channel, letting them move against my walls. I moved to the edge of my seat and leaned back a little, pumping my hips superficially against the movement of my fingers. As I heard the teacher comment on some things I knew my time was almost up. _Fuck, fuck_. Quickening my pace I pushed deeper and hit my g-spot. This movement and the image of Miss Berry coming undone in front of my eyes was enough to send me over the edge. I bit into my fist to silence the groan. _Oh Rachel_. I felt myself slump forward as I pulled my fingers out. I pulled a handkerchief from my back pack and wiped my fingers clean. I had barely put it away or the lights flickered on. I checked my breathing and ran a hand through my hair to appear more collected than I was feeling at the moment. Looking around once more I finally caught sight of a pair of chocolate eyes. Although it wasn't Miss Berry that was smirking at me with an all knowing look in her eyes but San. I felt my cell phone vibrate in the breast pocket of my ripped shirt and pulled the device out slowly, hiding it under the desk.

**[Satan]: Having fun are we Blondie?**

I blushed hard at the words, knowing fully well I had been caught. Schooling my features into an aloof expression I texted back an affirmative as I watched her eyebrows shoot up in surprise before another text came through.

**[Satan]: Good to see she removed that stick up your ass.**

I smirked at that and shrugged at her before winking at Britt. The blonde girl merely shot me a beaming smile, clearly happy that I was no longer such a prude. As the bell rang again I quickly grabbed my back pack and made a dash for the door, disappearing into the crowded hallway before anyone could catch me. _I had a teacher to catch._

I rounded the far off corner near the gym, knowing everyone was out on the court yard now on their break to watch the performance of the Cheerios. They'd won nationals and this was a sort of goodbye performance of the seniors. Where I would normally be standing there as well to cheer on my two best friends I also knew Miss Berry would be taking this free time to get in another fifteen minutes on her elliptical. Smiling to myself I shrugged my back pack on one shoulder, hearing a thump inside it reminding me of the appendage I had brought with me. As I sauntered into the locker room I saw her pink gym bag. Locking the door behind my back again I let my own bag fall next to it on the bench before entering the gym. As I watched her run on the machine I felt my already ruined panties being flooded again. Her skin was flushed a little from exertion and a little bit of sweat was glistening on her skin. I watched the drop slide its way down her neck into her cleavage and growled possessively. _Hot as fuck even on a stupid elliptical._ Not caring that she knew I was there I cat called again and as her eyes met mine I saw her falter on the elliptical. I smirked as she slowed down until he stepped off. I sauntered towards her with a predatory look. I saw her eyes widen at the expression on my face and saw her freeze, unlike this morning she wasn't backing away from me.

"Quinn you can't be serious we _just _– "

But before she had a chance to finish her sentence I slammed my lips against hers. I pulled her into me as I walked backwards, dragging her with me to the locker rooms. Closing the door behind her I pressed her into it and pulled back. I held her hands above her head and smirked her way again.

"Wait here. _Do not_ move."

She merely nodded, not even attempting to protest this time as anticipation shone brightly in the eyes. I walked to my back pack and opened it. I grabbed the dildo and the gag, keeping my back towards her so she wouldn't see as I pulled the toys out. It was lunch break now and usually the students took up a good half our of it to eat. But that wasn't enough time to effectively use the handcuffs in the way I wanted to so I kept it to the dildo and the gag. As I turned around her eyes fell to the toys and widened. But any protest she wished to utter died immediately on her lips. I walked over to her and shoved the dildo into the hem of my skirt to keep it there as I tied the gag in place. Her lips parted doubtingly, I knew how much she liked to be vocal. I smiled at the sight and moved my hand up and down the dildo that peeked out of my skit. Her eyes darkened immediately at the movement. It was a double one, so that we would both get penetrated as it moved in between us. I unbuttoned her blouse but let her keep it on. Keeping her hands above her head with one of my own hands I let the other unzip her skirt and drop to the floor before pushing down her panties. She wriggled her legs so the fabric pooled around her ankles also. I smiled at her dampened heat.

"Wet _again_ already?"

She merely nodded and canted her hips towards me. I smirked again and let my inner thoughts be heard for once, knowing she wouldn't be able to say anything at all in return.

"I wonder if _pretty boy_ can do this to you."

Her eyes almost fell out of her head as they grew wide as saucers. I stroked the dildo absentmindedly before unzipping my own skirt and kicking it to the side. Her eyes fell to the dildo now stuck between my stomach and my panties.

"Does his cock turn you on _Rachel_? Does it make you present yourself in this wanton way?"

She shook her head in denial and I growled angrily as I pulled down my panties and positioned the dildo in front of my own entrance.

"Do you like _my _cock better then? Do you want to suck it like a good little _whore_? Or do you prefer _his_?"

I grit my teeth as I hissed at her, the anger in me taking over quickly. She nodded and then shook her head, my own smugness boasted at her imploring gaze.

"Yeah you rather have _mine_ don't you? You'd rather have me **fuck** you with my _big pink cock_ than him right? Let me stretch you in a way _he_ never could?"

I slid the dildo inside and moaned at the intrusion, moving closer to her as I pumped it slowly.

"Do you want _this_ Rachel?"

She nodded again, her eyes fully dilated and her hips sucking forward towards the phallus hanging from me.

"Good. Cuz I won't let you forget that _I_ am the only one allowed to stick-"

I shoved the dildo an inch into ther entrance, feeling her hips buck trying to slide it in deeper.

"A _cock_ into you. Got it?"

She nodded pathetically this time and I smirked as I inched in deeper slowly, our pussies almost touching. I started to pump my hips slowly and felt her own match the pace. I let my lips touch the flesh of her cleavage, biting and sucking it as I fucked her harder. We both panted hard, feeling the coiling feeling setting deep in our lower stomachs. Still sensitive from our own orgasms the electricity shot through our bodies faster, making our toes curl. I sucked an licked her neck and felt the way our hips lost their rhythm, frantically pumping away to get to that point of release, that sweet bliss that was slowly building between us. A couple of thrusts later, a pinch of a nipple and a swallowed cry later and we were coming hard as I let myself slump against her body against the door. I pulled out and l let the wet dildo drop to the ground. I pushed myself backwards a bit and looked at the disheveled appearance of my teacher. I smile softly at her closed eyes and still heaving chest. Feeling a pang of guilt in my chest from silencing her and treating her like a mere _fuck – toy_ briefly until I saw another flash of them locking lips in front of the school. I turned my back to her and picked up the dildo, walking towards a sink to wash it clean before grabbing a cheerios towel. Smiling at the irony I dried the toy and threw it to my back pack before wetting the cloth and cleaning my lower parts and thighs from my own juices.

I heard shuffling behind me and turned to see Ra-_Miss Berry_ unhook the gag. I smiled as she scowled at the piece as if it had personally offended her before her eye locked on mine. They instantly softened as if noticing my hurt, troubled state of mind. I let my eyes drop to the floor before drying myself off and throwing the towel away.

"_Quinn_."

Her plea reached my ears and I felt my body stiffen at the exasperated tone she used to capture my attention. I ignored it and turned around to collect my skirt and ruined panties. I threw the latter into my bag, followed by the dildo and pulled out a new pair. I had packed it this morning knowing I would probably need it. I slipped them on and put on my skirt as well when I felt her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and glared at her. I zipped up my skirt and turned to face her, a challenging eyebrow raised.

"God, _why_ are you acting this way?"

I scoffed in anger and kicked the bench in an attempt to out some frustration.

"You ditched me."

She looked at me with confused eyes.

"You sent me away to be alone with _him_."

She sighed and relaxed her stance a little.

"I merely intended to keep you out of a _necessary_ but unpleasant altercation between myself and Mr. Hudson. Besides how would it have looked to have my student present during such a 'private' matter of conversation Quinn? I was not 'ditching' you at _all_! I was rebuffing his attempt to take me out and merely informing him of my obligation towards you. I never intended to leave you hanging in any way."

I laughed haughtily.

"Sure you didn't. You might have defended me but you sure didn't _mind_ him planting his lips on you. In front of the school no less, sure way of keeping work and private separate _huh_ Miss Berry? Or did you want to spare from such _unnecessary_ altercation? Or did you _mean_ for me to see it so I would stop chasing you? Is _that_ it Rachel? Is that what you were trying to do?"

She shook her head in exasperation.

"Of course not! I didn't want him to kiss me he just _did_! **Dammit** Quinn is that why I couldn't find you anywhere! I looked _all _over the parking place and even rode down the _streets _for two full hours wondering where you were! I _called_ you! I _texted_ you! Dammit the least you could've done is **answer **and let me know you're _okay_! I called _hospitals_ Quinn! I was scared something happened to you! And after I called them I called the _cops_ but no you weren't there _either_. And then I got mad, real mad. So don't listen to the last twenty voicemails if I was you. Or you know what maybe you _should_ so you would understand **what you put me through**!"

I felt the guilt take over once more, my anger dissipating at the sound of her angry voice. My lips trembled at the thought and I let my eyes drift to the floor before a gentle hand cupped my chin and lifted my gaze to meet hers.

"_No_. Look at me Quinn; you ran away from me, without letting me know. You let me _worry _for you an entire night. Then you proceed to _fuck_ me, not giving me the chance to speak to you and ease my mind or to find out where you'd been and what was going on! No you just _haul _me away to release some carnal frustration after which you discard me like I'm _nothing_."

I pulled away and stepped backwards.

"Isn't that what you _wanted_ though Rachel? Have I _not_ been doing what you wished of me all along?"

I saw her sigh in frustration at my stubborn attitude. I knew I was in the wrong but I couldn't give in. she hurt me, kissing him. She hurt me by even saying yes to him in the first place.

"Have I not been doing what _you _wanted Quinn? Did I or did I not _open up_ to you? Did I not explain to you that I care for you more than a _mere fuck_ in a bathroom? I do care for you Quinn but your actions yesterday and today made it _very clear_ to me why I need to stop this. I need to let you go and grow up because actions such as you displayed today only confirm the fact that you're _too young_ for this to work out properly. And before you protest, I know you're a lot more mature than most. You are and I know but you are still _your age_. You let your emotions rule your judgment and acted on impulse forgetting all about anyone else's feelings but your own. Then you proceeded to blame and punish me for things I had no knowledge of _instead_ of letting me talk to you and sort this all out."

I looked down ashamed, feeling tears gather in my eyes as I wrung my hands together.

"Rachel I'm _so_ sorry I just – I saw you _kiss_ him and you didn't pull away and I just felt so _hurt._.."

She smiled sadly.

"I **understand** Quinn but I told you to wait at my car. I defended you and refused his advances. I didn't ditch you and I didn't pull away because he had me in such a tight grip I physically couldn't. He is a very tall and strong man, I simply waited until he pulled away before I pushed him away and made it clear he was _never_ to try that again. And then I went to my car looking for you and you were _gone_. And then I couldn't find you _anywhere_."

She pulled her skirt up and buttoned her blouse as her tone indicated just how panicked and scared she had been for me this last night. I watched as she packed her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder, grabbing her sweater from a bench further and hanging it over her arm.

"We need to talk and we cannot do this _here_ but Quinn –"

I looked up at her with hurt eyes.

"I – I just want you to _know_ I care about you okay. Whatever happens, I _do_ care about you. It's why I need to do this. I – I'll see you later in detention."

She smiled a little forced my way and unlocked the door before stepping through and walking away from me. A dreadful feeling settled in my bones and I felt a heavy weight settle on my chest. _Whatever this talk was about, I just knew it wasn't going to be good_. Tears gathered in my eyes and I kicked the bench in frustration. _She was right, I had acted immaturely. I should have given her a chance to explain_. I balled my hands into fists and took a few deep breaths. Once I felt another calm settle I finished fixing my clothes and grabbed my bag, forgetting about the gag that was laying on the bench as I marched out of the locker room. I didn't notice how little blue eyes squinted and followed my move nor did I see the tall figure move into the locker room I just exited. I never knew he saw the gag and put it in his pocket, smirking as he walked away as well leaving the space empty once more, his suspicions confirmed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?  
**


	12. rattling in my ribcage

**Guys sorry for being late, I won't tell you any excuses I just ran into some trouble on the way to get this posted. Only 3 more chapters after this though and then maybe an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. I know exactly where this is going so hopefully it'll turn out the way I want it too. Still lots of smut in here a good 3k to 4k should be smut but this chapter needed more plot than the previous one. I'm sorry but the next two will probably be more plot than anything else to keep this tory on it's track towards the end. Thank you all for being patient with me on this journey, I hope you'll enjoy what's yet to come!**

* * *

**Last time:  
**_She smiled a little forced my way and unlocked the door before stepping through and walking away from me. A dreadful feeling settled in my bones and I felt a heavy weight settle on my chest. Whatever this talk was about, I just knew it wasn't going to be good. Tears gathered in my eyes and I kicked the bench in frustration. She was right, I had acted immaturely. I should have given her a chance to explain. I balled my hands into fists and took a few deep breaths. Once I felt another calm settle I finished fixing my clothes and grabbed my bag, forgetting about the gag that was laying on the bench as I marched out of the locker room. I didn't notice how little blue eyes squinted and followed my move nor did I see the tall figure move into the locker room I just exited. I never knew he saw the gag and put it in his pocket, smirking as he walked away as well leaving the space empty once more, his suspicions confirmed._

* * *

I sighed when I entered detention, already feeling the fear bubble underneath my skin. This talk was not going to be good, I just knew it. I had been trying to catch her all day but she had seemed adamant to stay away from me, _probably afraid I would try and fuck our problems away again_. I knew I had let my emotions run away with me and I hadn't though too much of it. I hadn't realized it at the time what those actions could mean in the future, if I had I never would've allowed myself to act so well, immaturely. I had been hurt sure but like an adult I had been trying to prove myself to be the last months I should have listened to her. _God she worried for me an entire night._

When I opened the door I was quick to see another student sitting down on front row and I frowned in disgust when I realized who it was. Sneaky little blue eyes were glimmering with mischief and his curly hair seemed to spark with deviousness. _Yuck._ He was a despicable little man, Jewfro, always looking for another scandal, another deep, dark and buried secret to reveal to the kids that crowded these hallways. _Ugh_. It was all an attempt to rise in popularity but unlike Gossip Girl he had always made it quite obvious who he was. He'd harass people and black mail them until he got what he wanted and the way he was looking at me just felt like he did. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. _Poor kid he came after this time_.

I ignored his smirk and his creepy eyes and made my way all to the back and plopped down on the chair. I pulled out an old sketch book and went to work, waiting for Miss Berry to come in and declare detention open. When the door finally creaked I looked up to see a pale Miss Berry stride into the room, a quiver in her lips and a tremble in her right knee. Her knuckles were gripping her purse so hard they had turned white. I could feel worry overtake me when I saw her glance over towards Jewfro, if anything I thought she went even paler. _What the hell? _When Mr. Hudson walked into the open doorway I felt my hands fist into tight balls at my sides. When he caught my scowl he merely smirked, as if he knew something I didn't. I quickly schooled my features into a mask of disinterest and focused back on my sketch, keeping an eye out from under my eyelashes. I saw her clear her throat awkwardly before she spoke up in a shaking voice.

"Mr. Israel you are free to leave detention. Mr. Hudson has explained to me the _wrongness_ of your punishment and I agree with him."

Stumbling over her words I saw her eyes glance over towards me when she said the word wrongness. Jewfro merely smirked and rose from his chair as slowly as he could while he kept smirking at me in the creepy way he always does when he thinks he knows something. _The fuck's your problem shit face?_ I just glared at him but for once it didn't seem to faze him, instead his smirk grew larger. He winked at me and I frowned in disgust as he turned towards Miss Berry.

"Oh please Miss Berry, call me Jacob. I've hear you like to get quite _acquainted_ with your students, do you not?"

I watched her swallow and nod faintly before she straightened herself once more and motioned towards the door with one hand.

"I suppose. You may go now Jacob. As long as you stick to the _guidelines_ Mr. Hudson has arranged for you then I see no further reason to keep you here."

He smirked again as he waltzed right out of the classroom with an air of arrogance. _Stupid fool_ , I thought. _Whatever that was happening, whatever that was troubling Miss Berry had to do with this creep and Mr. Hudson._ I just wanted them to leave so I could ask her what was wrong. Damn you stupid men, leave already! But as Jewfro slipped past Hudson the tall man stood, still, in the friggin' doorway. _The fuck was he still doing here_?

"I will see you tomorrow then Rachel?"

I saw her nod and force a smile his way as he smirked and turned to leave. But not before tossing another comment my way.

"Enjoy your last detention Miss Fabray. It'll be the last you'll _ever_ have."

I had no idea how to take the words he just said; to anyone else it would've sounded like a teacher trying to make a joke about graduating from high school. To anyone else it would've sounded like a joke about the school rebel being set free from prison but the way he smirked, the way his eyes glanced towards Miss Berry had a heavy weight settle in my stomach that made me feel queasy. When he finally turned away I watched Miss Berry move to the door and close it, immediately turning the lock. I was halfway out of my chair by the time the oaf had turned a corner and practically ran towards my beautiful teacher, apologies waiting on my lips and dying in my throat the second our eyes locked. Hers were glistening with tears and I felt my heart break just at the sight of them.

When she spun around fully to throw herself in my arms I could not do anything except for holding on to her, cradling her against me as I ran my hand through her ebony locks. I waited for the sobs but they never came. What did happen however were her lips sucking on the skin of my neck, her nose brushing the very same skin right under my jaw. I could hear her breath that quickened as well as feel the puffs of air on my skin. I tightened my hold reflexively and when her own hands drifted from my strong shoulders to my lower back before cupping my ass and squeezing I gasped. _Oh shit._ The sensation sending an immediate jolt of fire straight to my core. Before I had time to process she turned us around and pressed me against the door, before molding her delicious curves fully against me. She started sucking and biting at the skin on my neck with a desperation that she had never bestowed upon me before. _Mmm, fuck so good._ Her hands squeezing my butt cheeks and massaging them as the feeling sent me into an overload of prickling delight. Every nerve came alive as she moved her hands to my side, grasping at the skin underneath my torn shirt. _Fuck._ She was groping and touching in a frenzy pulling away from my neck to capture my lips in a needy kiss. It was then when our faces touched that I could taste and feel the salty track of her tears. It was enough for my hands to tug on her hair until our faces were inches apart.

"What's wrong?"

My voice trembled a little as well, in fear of her sudden desperation, her sudden anxiousness. She looked distressed, deeply torn and I could almost feel her anguish like she was sending it into my own body with the way her eyes gazed into my very soul. She shook her head and went to kiss me but I turned my cheek refusing her to do what I did this morning and well, this lunch break.

"Don't shut me up with kisses. What's wrong Rachel?"

She sighed against my cheek and moved her taunting lips away from my skin. I felt her sag against me a little before she steeled her resolve and grabbed my chin. She forced me to look her square in the eyes, her own set in a fierce determination.

"I care about you Quinn."

I smiled a little at that feeling my heart swell in my chest as I watched her own lips almost quirk up at the sight of me beaming to those words.

"I am doing this for _us,_ okay? No matter what happens, what you may think of me I am doing this for the _both_ of us."

I wanted to ask her what she was talking about but her lips crashed into mine once more and when her teeth sank into my bottom lip I took her words for what they were and reveled in them. She cared, for me, for us. _Maybe she was going to quit her job? Tell the truth to Figgins when I graduated?_ I felt giddy with anticipation until it downed on me that she had been distressed. As her tongue begged entrance, that I quickly granted, however I felt my attention drift from me and instead I lost myself in the feel of Rachel – _not Miss Berry_, here with me right this moment. I kissed her back, our tongues dueling with a fierce passion as we devoured each other. Her fingertips ghosting over my uncovered abs. I shivered with anticipation as they drifted lower towards my skirt. She cupped me through the leather and my head fell back against the door with a thump. _Hell yes, this is what I meant._

Her lips quickly reattached themselves to my neck before moving to my collar bone. Her hands went from my skirt to tugging at my shirt and I pulled away from the door enough to let her slip it over my head. She threw it behind her without a care and bit down on the newly exposed flesh right above my breast, under my collar bone. I gasped at her sudden ferocity and tangled one hand in her hair, trying to push her head to my breast. Her hands however had found a target much sweeter than my covered pussy. As I felt her nails rake up and down my thighs, leaving faint marks I felt my knees almost buckle. _That sneaky little minx_. She chuckled against my skin and did it again and again before one hand came up to cup my breast through the fabric of my bra as the other made its way under my skirt, pushing aside my panties. Her skillful fingers parted my folds, running up and down before they circled my entrance. I pushed down on her fingers which earned me a sharp tug on one of my nipples. I cried out and bucked again and again. My need for her to be inside of me was unreal, my body was alive with her touching and her kisses, and my mind was caught in a haze of delighted passion. I wanted her inside of me and I could think of nothing else but her, Rachel. I need her inside me on me all over me, I needed her fucking everywhere.

"**Shit** Rachel _please,_ please just – I can't_, nnn-gah_."

She smirked again and finally entered me with three fingers, shoving them roughly into my tight hole as she pumped away at a frantic pace. It was clear that whatever just happened not only made her sad but angry as well. I loved it however, I loved the harsh way in which she molded my breasts, the way her teeth nipped painfully at my skin before her tongue soothed the sting as she fucked me goof and proper against the door. She was pumping away like there was no tomorrow, like we would die if didn't get any release soon. My fingers found their way to her own uncovered pussy. Her panties must've been too uncomfortable to wear after being soaked earlier this day. I smirked at her daring nature to venture these halls in a skirt without panties on. _Gods, she was such a dirty little thing for such a good, innocent teacher_. As I shoved two of my own fingers into her, quickly mapping out my way to her g-spot as my fingertips brushed her inner walls, she mewled happily, practically purring into my breast as she pulled the bra down and suckled on the left one before switching to the other one. _Was it wrong to think of her as a good little kitten suckling on my breasts like this?_ Her eyes caught mine and she grinned against the flesh she suckled happily as if reading my thoughts. Her pupils dilated so far I could barely see any brown left and as we stared each other down in out wanton gazes the coiling of our lower stomachs alerted us to the impeding orgasm. I felt my toes curl, electricity running through me like a wildfire, the little hairs on the back of my neck standing upright as it came closer and closer. I kept our gaze locked however and when we finally tipped over the balance I could see a dozen emotions building up inside her as they flickered over her face. I kissed her lips in a last attempt to feel more connected to her, as if that was even possible, as we rode out our orgasms. When the waves finally lessened we simultaneously pulled our fingers out. She looked at me with a slight flush on her cheeks, probably realizing how aggressive she'd been this time or it could be post coital blushing of the skin of course. Even as tan as she was, she blushed easily and prettily. I smiled at her softly before capturing her lips in a slow and languid kiss. I pulled her into my arms and swayed her a little, cradling her against my chest once more as I nuzzled her hair softly.

"Feel better now?"

I could feel her sigh against my chest and suddenly the sadness returned. I could almost feel the atmosphere shifting and cursed myself for once more not keeping my mouth shut.

"I did for a bit."

I peeked at her curiously and she smiled so sadly, so utterly hopeless that my bones froze cold. The weight of the words applied to something I had no knowledge of, to more than what just happened. Like they applied to the past as well as the present and future. _Like she knew things I didn't, yet_.

"But that doesn't matter. This is your last detention and I for one want to make the most of it."

She tried to hide her sadness but I caught onto it and let her pull me towards the desk. She ran her hand absentmindedly over it, almost caressing it.

"Can you believe all that we've done on this stupid piece of furniture?"

I smiled smugly at the recollection of taking, fucking and giving each other over and over again. I remembered the screams of pleasure, the little whimpers and wanton moans like it was only yesterday. I nodded and waited for her to keep on talking.

"Others sitting here, not knowing that a teacher _fucked_ her very own _student_ on here."

I blushed a little at the crude language she used, not used to hearing such words fall from her lips quite often.

"Not knowing this place changed so much and yet so _little_."

Her words grew sad again and I turned her face towards me to wipe away a stray tear.

"_Rachel._.."

She kissed me hard again, desperate and the feeling settled in my own flesh, my muscles aching already as my heart tugged at its heart strings. _Why did I feel like we were going to lose everything? Why did the air feel like it was suffocating us? Why did our hearts race in panic? All because it was the last detention of all? Did she not know we would find another way to have this?_ Outside of school, outside of exams we could still hook up, we could still have this. _I knew we could_. She pulled away but kept our faces close.

"_Please_, remember Quinn. I **do** care about you."

I nodded against her and pulled her into me.

"I know Rachel. I – I _know_ okay? And don't worry we can –"

But again she cut me off with a kiss.

"You _love_ me Quinn."

I smiled against her lips.

"_Tell_ me, I know it's selfish to ask but _please_ tell me again."

I smiled at the request and though her resigned tone hurt something deep down I replied to her with a determined, strengthened voice.

"I _love_ you."

She pulled me even closer and tugged at the baby hairs at the base of my skull.

"Again."

I kissed her deeply and settled my hands on her waist, gripping it tightly.

"I love _you_ Rachel Berry."

She sighed against my mouth and pulled back one last time.

"_Then make love to me."_

I felt myself stiffen for a second as she spoke the words, for once making this out to be more than a fucking, more than sex even if she cared about me and even if I loved her, this had always remained just sex. _But now, now she was asking me to open her up, to lay her down and peel each layer off of her. She wanted me to see her, for who she was as just Rachel. Not Miss Berry, the teacher, not Rachel Barbra Berry the High School prodigy but just Rachel, the woman. The woman I so loved._

I laid her down on the desk and straddled her hips. I made a move to relieve her of the argyle sweater. I held it on my hands for a moment, studying the owl before I cradled it to my chest, nuzzling it and inhaling her scent before I folded it neatly and placed it on the chair next to the desk.

"No one could ever think of wearing such an _atrocious_ sweater, no one but you. How you manage to pull it off I have no idea but I know no one else could do it the way _you_ can."

Her eyes teared up a little at my comment and she sat up more. I let my shaking fingers unbutton her white shirt and marveled at the way it contrasted beautifully against her tan skin.

"And this is so sparkling white, so _crisp_ and _fresh_ even after an entire day of wearing it. You know you never once smell bad? You always smell like spice and chocolate cookies. You smell like _home_."

She watched me with rapt attention when I folded the shirt also and placed it on top of the sweater.

"You're so careful with _everything_, so clean and well _organized_. I more than once wanted to just rip the buttons of that shirt, muss up your hair, rip your stockings or push those neat stacks of papers of your desk just to see what you'd look like in the midst of chaos, _as_ chaos. You still looked beautiful when I finally did so."

She smiled tenderly and bit by bit I could see the sadness in her eyes ebb away. It wasn't just a recent sadness either as her shoulders sagged less and her body seemed less stiff. I wondered if anyone had ever taken the time to truly appreciate her _the way she obviously should be worshipped._

I kissed down her neck to her collar bone before reaching behind her back and undoing the clasp of her bra. Her perky breasts sprung free from their confinement and I sighed with admiration. The dusky nipples stood to attention and I watched her shiver when she became exposed to the chill in the room. Her skin prickled and goose bumps appeared. I gazed upon her beauty and finally latched on to her breast. Loving the salty, spicy taste of her flesh I sucked and nipped as my other hand molded her breast. My fingers tweaking her right nipple as my teeth grazed her let before I switched and lapped at the other, still dry one. She moaned and gripped my hair, burying her face into my pink locks. Her nails scraping my head and sending jolts of pleasure down to the apex of my thighs once more. I could already feel the throbbing recommence, so soon already. We were insatiable it seemed. _But who could blame us? Forbidden fruit always tasted the best_.

I pulled away from her tempting chest to let my hands wander to her skirt again. I unzipped it as she lifted her hips enough for me to pull it down her thighs, past her knees and then over her ankles. This skirt I scoffed at and tossed behind me. Her eyebrow shot up in a silent question and I blushed a little at her inquiring gaze. I shrugged an moved to her penny loafers only for my hands to be stopped by her own. I me her imploring gaze and watched as insecurities were laid out bear in front of me.

"Do you – _do_ you not like it?"

I watched her swallow the nervous emotion that was displayed so openly for me to see. I smiled a little at the thought, how could I not like anything she wore? She could dress in a paper bag for all I cared and she would still look as beautiful, as radiating as ever. I shook my head and ducked away from her searching eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It's just – it's _stupid_ really.."

She lifted my chin up to meet her eyes as they softened.

"_Tell me."_

The connection i felt in that moment would be something I'd remember for the rest of my life I was sure. She was so open, so herself in that moment. Brilliant patience shining in her deep, brown orbs as swirls of nervousness and amazement danced in them. Little sparkles of delight and excitement dancing in her gaze as her pupils widened with desire. She never had looked more beautiful than she did in that moment, imploring me to trust in her_, the way she was trusting in me._

"It's just very _frustrating_ to see you in those very short skirts. Your legs looked even more amazing and it always just teases at the hint of a firm _ass_ that it's hiding underneath the argyle. It makes me want to slam you into a locker or drag you into the nearest class room and just rip it off. I've had more than one occasion where I watch you bend over and almost catch a glimpse of your underwear. It's made me want to – _ah_ well, _spank_ you sometimes and _stuff_."

I trailed off and kept my gaze on her, watching how her eyes darkened even further, lust shining ever so brightly from her smoldering gaze. Suddenly she smirked before her smug grin turned soft. She pulled her hands away from my own and I continued to take off her petty loafers, leaving her stark naked in front of me.

"You're so beautiful."

She blushed hard at that but kept our gaze locked and I knew that at least in this moment, she believed me. _I made her feel beautiful_.

"So are _you_."

I watched her lick her lips as I tugged my own bra off entirely and slid my skirt down my legs, taking my new but already ruined panties with them in one go. Both completely naked I let my body slide over hers. We both gasped when our breasts rubbed each other, our skin coming alive, buzzing where it touched one another.

I kissed her deeply and let my one hand play with her curls down on her pussy. So beautiful. I pulled away and licked and kissed my way down, flicking my tongue over her clit, stimulating her until her hips started bucking. I crawled back up and kissed her, keeping my eyes open to watch her face. I pushed in one finger, excruciatingly slow and then added another, slowly upping my pace. Her hips moved in time with me as her own hand played with my clit and breast. When she entered me I faltered for a second and our gazes locked. She played me beautifully as I worshipped her and it wasn't long before we came crashing over the edge once again. I smiled against her skin and nuzzled her cheek but started right up again, bringing her to another orgasm and another. She didn't scream but she whispered, she breathed my name with such amazement, such feeling that I could feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I kissed her then, deeply, conveying all that i felt and more. I left my fingers in her as she left hers in me as our bodies slumped against each other. I let my head rest on her chest and curled into her. She sighed as her free hand ran through my beautiful locks.

"I care about you Quinn. _So much_."

I smiled and let my eyes drop for a minute, just a minute.

When I opened them again I was met with a wondrous gaze of chocolate brown. The tiredness and desperation rolling off of her in waves. Her sadness had returned and doubled it seemed, as she made a move to sit up. We dressed each other in silence and I didn't dare speak a word. I felt the impending doom hang over us but I had no idea why or how. She kissed me sweetly once lore before she grabbed my hand and led me out of the class room, out of the doors of McKinley High. She pulled me towards her car and opened the door for me to get in. I did so and watched in silence still as she drove away.

"Where do you live?"

I told her the instructions and once again silence surrounded us. When she dropped me off however she made a move for me not to get out of the car just yet. Her face had become cold, distant and I knew what was coming before she even said anything. I understood that this was goodbye, for whatever reason I had no idea and why I didn't fight this I had no idea either.

"Exams are coming up. I need you to study _hard_ Quinn. You should also expect a letter from Yale in a day or two I think. You'll get in I'm _sure_. And when you do and you've passed all your exams, you'll be graduating and giving a valedictorian speech. I'll stand there and be proud but I won't come and say hi to your family, I won't say _goodbye_ when you leave either. That, is something I just can't do I'm afraid. I'm not strong enough. When you leave though, when you go to Yale, please just live and be you. I want you to be _you_ Quinn but more than anything I want you to _find_ _out_ in _freedom_ who that is exactly. So this, _this_ is goodbye."

I found myself almost in another universe as she spoke those words to me, they didn't register, not really. I turned my face towards her as she kept hers, impassively so fixed on the road. But I didn't say anything, not yet. I just looked at her, studying her profile with her beautiful nose, those full and plump lips and I imagined her smile, the warmth in her now so cold eyes. I remembered how she held me, how she had cared for me only minutes ago. This was that what had been looming in her eyes ever since she shut me up that first time. _But I never learn from my mistakes do I?_

"Rachel, I – I _won't_ say goodbye. I **won't**."

She looked at me then, pain etched deeply into her face as she frowned making her look at least ten years older.

"You _have_ to Quinn, for both our sakes."

I grit my teeth and huffed before crossing my arms in front of my chest like a petulant child.

"Why?"

The whine would have been amusing if not for the dark setting in which we resided in.

"I'm going out on a date with Finn tomorrow night."

Ly head turned towards her so fast It gave me a whiplash.

"You can't be _serious_?"

She smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid I am, serious Quinn. He's taking me out to this new vegan place they opened up not far from here. He provided me with some – _convincing_ arguments and I said yes. I know you don't understand and you must think me very cruel to do this, to say this to you right now but I need you to understand Quinn. This _is_ goodbye."

I felt anger bubbling to the surface, a rage swirling n my chest. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the car, slamming the door. But I couldn't walk away from the damn car even if I wanted to. So I leaned against it, letting silent tears run down my cheeks as it all stung inside me. Pain, overwhelming pain absorbed me and anger, _at that stupid oaf for ruining us_. I didn't know what his arguments were but I couldn't see how she suddenly changed her mind about him in a couple of hours' time. _The fuck? _I sighed and wiped my tears away before bending down to the window. She rolled it down one last time as our eyes met, I could see her blink furiously to try and make the tears go away. She was hurting just as much – _why was she doing this to us?_

"I don't _accept_ it Rachel. I _won't_."

She sighed from in her car.

"Quinn please **let** **go**! You've got to worry about your exams and Yale and-"

I held up my hand to silence her.

"I'll back _off_ for now Rachel. You're right exams are coming up and I need to plan things if I do get into Yale."

She looked at me with a face that said _'You will'_ and if she didn't try to break my heart again four seconds ago I might've chuckled at her adorable face.

"But I'm _not_ giving up on us. You'll see Rachel. Come graduation, you'll see."

Her face looked torn between something akin to love and panic.

"Please Quinn, just let it go. Don't do anything stupid that might ruin your plans. _I beg of you!"_

I shook my head in agreement.

"I won't be quite so _public_, this time Rach. Don't worry. You'll see though, _you'll see_."

I shot her another sad smile and leaned away from the car.

"Now _go_, before I don't let you leave."

She nodded as a lonely tear slipped out from her eyelashes and closed the window. As I watched her car disappear out of my view I let my tears run freely. Grasping my cell phone in my hand I turned around as I dialed a familiar number.

"Hi Q-Fab what's up? Been _banging_ Miss Hottie?"

I kept silent and I heard her tell Britt to shush.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together.

"_No_."

A sharp intake of breath and some movement on the other side of the line before I heard her fiery voice again.

"_Oh God,_ where are you?"

I replied immediately, knowing she'd be halfway in her shoes by now.

"On my way."

The line quieted again before I heard her say something to Britt.

"Okay, I'll get ice cream out and we'll put in _Bring it On_ in the dvd player okay?"

I sighed into the phone.

"Thanks San."

I could almost hear her sad smile, it seemed to be infecting us all.

"_Always_ Q, backdoor's open like _always_."

As I hung up I stepped up my pace until I was running. Soon enough I'd work on a plan, a bigger more mature plan to convince Rachel once and for all that she belonged with me. Until then though I could use some girly distraction, until then I needed to be able to hide in the arms of my best friends and cry about these shattered pieces in my chest as they clattered against my ribcage.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!  
**


	13. AN

Hi guys, look I know I have not updated in ages I know and I am terribly sorry but I have to cram form my exams that are coming up and my mind has been majorly occupied by that and some huge things happening in my personal life. I hope you'll forgive me because it can be a bit before it gets updated. Don't worry I know where this is going, three more chapters and it's done. Have a good one guys.


End file.
